SCP Una cura para la maldad
by rocioam7
Summary: Scarlett era una chica normal hasta que se obsesionó con la Fundación SCP, pero ella no sabía de sus peligros, fue secuestrada por saber demasiado y ahora deberá convivir con los SCP, en especial con uno, el cual siempre había sido su favorito...
1. Un día en la Fundación SCP

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Summary: Scarlett era una chica normal hasta que conoció aquella página, donde ofrecían gran información sobre todos los elementos denominados "SCP" con un número para identificarlos. Su interés había llegado a ser una adicción, y tras eso, comenzó a romper los limites por su curiosidad, pero nunca hubiera pensado en ser secuestrada por culpa de un fanatismo que resultaba ser basado en hechos reales... ahora deberá convivir con los SCP, en especial con uno, el cual siempre había sido su favorito...

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Yo he leído bastante en la página oficial y también me han gustado muchos de los SCP que aparecen en ella. En esta historia nombraré algunos de ellos, en la mayoría los más conocidos, y en otros casos los que a mi me gustan y no son tan hablados como los típicos... ¡Lean y los descubrirán! :D

Si ya vieron la portada del fanfic, ya sabrán de quien hablo en el Summary XD

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 1 Un día en la Fundación SCP

Dentro de una zona de contención se hallaba asustada uno de los nuevos elementos del lugar. Scarlett estaba sentada en un rincón temblando a causa de sus errores, nunca debió haberse interesado tanto en ese tema, por ese motivo está ahora aquí, sin poder evitar esta deplorable situación...

Hace tan solo un día se encontraba tranquila en su hogar, su estilo de vida era como cualquier otra, una típica adolescente que comenzaba una vida adulta tras cumplir los 19 años y dar inicio en la universidad... Su apariencia no decía mucho, cabello largo de un tono marrón oscuro, llevaba puesta una vestimenta cuyos colores dominaban el blanco y el negro, ya que todavía no le habían obligado a usar el traje de los reclusos... y quizás lo que más resalta en ella, ojos de color blanco (Ya que utiliza lentes de contacto).

No toleraba seguir estando ni un segundo más en esa habitación oscura. Podía escuchar a los encargados de la seguridad caminar a las afueras del cuarto blindado. Y la peor parte, es que si la Fundación SCP era real, ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba, tenía miedo, demasiado con tan solo imaginárselo...

Ser una víctima más de otros SCP más poderosos no era lo que quería en absoluto... pero eso era lo que hacían exactamente con los humanos capturados... solo eran parte de aquellas crueles pruebas...

Scarlett había visto muchos seres increíbles, pero muy peligrosos en la página, los cuales al principio admiraba pensando en que eran creaciones de los miembros de la Fundación... pero nada más alejado. Al parecer la supuesta advertencia que aparecía al principio del índice era auténtica... Ellos tomaron su información y se dieron cuenta de su terrible obsesión... por eso ella está cautiva en la base secreta para contener de forma segura a los elementos peligrosos o no manejables por la sociedad moderna.

Lo único que hacía era recordar su antigua y mejor vida, pero debía admitir que no podría regresar a ella... no sin ayuda, y fue en ese momento cuando se le ocurrió una idea, pero era probable que no funcionaría... por lo que decidió olvidarla sin siquiera pensar en como lograrla...

Fue en ese momento cuando se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la puerta... se estaba abriendo de a poco. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a dos hombres con trajes especiales entrar en la habitación.

Guardia: Clase D-9717, usted será enviada a modo de experimentación con una clase Euclid designada. Sígannos y no se le ejecutará por desobediencia. (En un tono monótono)

Scarlett no quería hablar, pero asintió deprimida mientras se levantaba del suelo para caminar detrás de los guardias... Pasaron por un camino moderadamente largo, hasta que llegaron hasta su destino, pero ya era conocida por la chica... La zona de contención del SCP-173, mejor conocido como "Escultura".

Al lado de la puerta cerrada estaban esperando otras dos personas con expresiones confusas, era probable que ni supiesen que estaba pasando...

Scarlett: ¡No me hagan entrar con él! ¡Nos matará! (Gritó asustada)

Las palabras "Matar" hizo sobresaltar a los otros dos hombres... intentaron escapar, pero de forma inmediata les apuntaron con armas...

Guardia: ¡Si dan un paso más morirán! (Amenazando)

Ellos se detuvieron cuando escucharon la voz de la única chica del lugar...

Scarlett: ¡Yo conozco bien a la criatura que habita ese lugar... solo cumplan mis indicaciones y sobrevivirán!

Ambos regresaron a sus ubicaciones muy nerviosos, pero confiarían en su compañera en cierta forma...

La gran puerta de acero se abrió dándose a conocer una figura humanoide extravagante de espaldas en una esquina del cuarto...

D-9802: ¿Q-qué tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir? (Asustado)

Scarlett: Bien... él se mueve cada vez que lo pierden de vista, así que no debemos parpadear al mismo tiempo, mírenlo fijamente, y si alguien necesita cerrar los ojos debe avisar inmediatamente... ¿Entienden?

Pasaron algunos minutos, el plan de la chica estaba dando resultado... el SCP-173 no podía moverse ya que por lo menos uno de los tres lo estaba observando fijamente... Hasta que un ruido detrás de ellos los asustó provocando que cerraran los ojos involuntariamente. La escultura se aprovechó del momento, y como si se tele-transportara, apareció delante de uno de los dos hombres quebrándole el cuello en segundos dejando en shock a los dos humanos vivos...

Resulta que el ruido de hace unos momentos había sido la enorme puerta que se estaba abriendo para dejar libres a las personas de clase D. Pero ellos no lo sabían, su plan se había arruinado y ya habían perdido a uno del grupo...

Scarlett sabía que aunque la puerta estuviera abierta, no podría irse tan fácil. Tenía que seguir viendo al SCP sin perderlo por un momento siquiera... pero eso no fue lo que hizo su acompañante... Él corrió hasta la salida de espaldas. Cuando ella lo vio sin pensar, más bien como reacción, la escultura fue tras él, y cuando Scarlett regresó la vista a la criatura ya era demasiado tarde... era la única persona con vida del grupo...

Ella solo se quedó con la mirada fija al SCP, sabía muy bien que por nada en el mundo debía dejar de hacerlo, su vida dependía de ello.

Lentamente y sin dejar de vista a la escultura fue de espaldas a la salida, una vez fuera vio como la puerta se volvió a cerrar dejando al SCP encerrado nuevamente...

Scarlett estaba ahora en shock tras presenciar la muerte de dos personas, agradeciendo por no haber sido una de ellas, pero aterrada si en algún otro momento debería volver a hacerlo...

Guardia: ¡Bien hecho! ¡Lograste tu supervivencia! (Con una voz emocionada)

Scarlett: ¡¿Por qué no salvaron a los otros dos hombres?! (Furiosa)

Guardia: Ellos son sujetos normales de prueba... conseguimos muchos de una forma sencilla... (Pero fue interrumpido)

Scarlett: Si.. si... secuestrando a personas como yo... (Molesta)

Guardia: Es confidencial... pero en realidad, tu te lo buscaste, sabes demasiado de nosotros, de la Fundación. No podemos dejarte ir.

Scarlett: ¿C-cómo iba a saber que todo era real? ¡Pensaba que los SCPs eran creados por la gente en el Internet! (Agitada)

Guardia: Pues ya viste que no, además... eres la primera en obsesionarte tanto sobre el tema... deberías sentirte como en casa, sin contar que eres una de las pocas personas que pueden conocer personalmente a los objetos en contención.

Scarlett: ¡No si estoy arriesgando mi vida! (Gritando)

Guardia: Ya no importa... de todos modos, cuando te canses de esta clase de vida, simplemente déjate atrapar por algún SCP y listo... (Con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Scarlett: ¡Púdrete bastardo! (Furiosa)

Guardia: Parece que ya es hora de que regreses a tu habitación mal hablada... (Burlándose)

Scarlett fue llevada nuevamente a aquel pequeño cuarto a oscuras... Una vez allí se recostó en su cama pensando en que hacer... no podía darse por vencida y dejarse matar injustamente... no es una solución.

Dio media vuelta en la cama apoyándose contra la fría pared...

Scarlett: Estoy segura que algo se me ocurrirá... esto no puede terminar así. (Pensativa)

Se quedó dormida por el estrés... necesitaría fuerzas para sobrevivir en esta base tan hostil otro día más...

* * *

No se si conocen la existencia siquiera de la página oficial o por lo menos del vídeo-juego... pero de todas formas los invito a seguir mi historia, en gran parte estará basada en lo que es el juego, pero también inventaré varias cosas y muchas aventuras con momentos dramáticos y sentimentales. :D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	2. El primer encuentro

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 2 El primer encuentro

Scarlett se despertó de golpe tras asustarse por un fuerte sonido que provenía de la entrada, resultaban ser de nuevo aquellos desagradables guardias del día anterior...

Guardia: ¡Muy bien señorita, hoy es tu día de suerte! (Sonando más como una especie de burla que cualquier otra cosa)

Scarlett: ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me van a llevar a una habitación con un Keter homicida o algo así? (Molesta)

Guardia: No, pero serás ascendida a una nueva área muy diferente a lo que viste hasta ahora... (Hizo una pequeña pausa). Desde ahora serás participe de las pruebas con un SCP muy curioso.

Scarlett: ¿Cual? (Preocupada)

Guardia: Lo conocerás en muy poco tiempo. Suerte en salir con vida. Jjaja.

Scarlett los observó con odio puro por el terrible comentario. Se vio obligada a seguirlos hasta su nueva tortura, pero nunca creería que se encontraría con su SCP favorito, y a la vez sumamente peligroso... el SCP-049, mejor conocido como "El doctor Plaga".

Scarlett: ¿Él? Wow. (Actuando emocionada al ver al ser humanoide desde lejos, una distancia segura por el momento, separada por una puerta reforzada)

Guardia: ¿Te alegras de verlo? Pues... te arrepentirás, no dejes que te toque o te convertirás en una especie de zombie asqueroso sin consciencia.

Scarlett: Ya lo se... pero es que él siempre a sido mi preferido entre los demás SCPs...

Guardia: Que tu fanatismo no te cause la muerte... no dejes que se acerque mucho a ti.

Scarlett: ¿Y qué debo hacer con él? ¿Solo escapar dando vueltas en la habitación? (Sarcástica)

Guardia: Normalmente hacemos pruebas muy constructivas con el personal de la clase D y esas cosas... pero contigo se hará una excepción... simplemente intenta comunicarte con él. Quizás tengas suerte y te hable... en la mayoría de los casos se mantiene callado todo el tiempo, pero a dicho algunas frases a sus "víctimas" por acusarlas de poseer la peste negra...

Scarlett: Ya había leído sobre el tema en la página oficial... (Recordando)

Guardia: Entonces no tengo que explicarte como evitarlo... Ah, y si piensas que te prestaremos al SCP-714 para evitar los efectos que provoca el Doctor Plaga al tocarte... eso no pasará. (Haciendo una señal de negación)

Scarlett: Ya me lo suponía... no tengo tanta suerte... (Cruzando los brazos)

Guardia: Ya no perdamos tiempo, observaremos cada movimiento y los resultados. No te molestes en gritar si algo sale mal... ya se arreglaron esos detalles innecesarios, la zona fue perfeccionada para que los ruidos sean los mínimos para no estropear los exámenes.

Scarlett: Para variar... ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? (Reprochando)

Guardia: ¿Necesitas una respuesta? ¡Solo entra de una vez e intenta hablar con el SCP-049! (Señalando la entrada)

Scarlett obedeció molesta y una vez dentro cerraron la gran puerta de seguridad... La chica vio al SCP-049 sentado en una sección apartada de la entrada con la cabeza gacha, la capucha de su traje de color oscuro evitaba verle su "rostro" si era bien denominarlo de esa manera. Scarlett ya lo conocía a la perfección y decidió acercarse lentamente y con cuidado.

El ser humanoide levantó su cabeza cuando ella había dado algunos pasos hacia él. Penetrantes ojos blancos fueron lo primero en presentarse. Su mirada no reflejaba nada, representaba el gran vacío que sentía.

Scarlett estaba nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de que estaba en presencia de su SCP favorito, sino también que era letal si la llegaba a tocar. Quería hablar, pero no le salían palabras, estaba congelada con la mirada fija en el Doctor Plaga.

Ninguno de los dos se notaban interesados en una conversación, solo se observaban sin emoción.

Pero para sorpresa de Scarlett, el SCP se levantó de su sitio para después mencionar algunas palabras...

Doctor Plaga: Saludos.

Su voz no era normal, pero ella ya se lo esperaba. No sabía bien que contestar, pero no quería ser distante con aquel ser...

Scarlett: H-hola... (Nerviosa)

La pequeña conversación era muy incómoda para Scarlett, pero algo no andaba bien con el SCP, no actuaba como siempre lo hacia. Él en todas las ocasiones en la que estaba con humanos extendía su mano para "curarlos" de la enfermedad que supuestamente tenían, convirtiéndolos de forma permanente en zombies agresivos frente a otros humanos. Pero nada pasó.

Scarlett: ¿No vas a atacarme? (Lamentándose por hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida que podría cobrarle la vida)

El SCP solo la miró confundido...

Doctor Plaga: ¿Por qué debería? Usted no parece poseer la enfermedad.

La humana estaba sorprendida... ¿Que no poseía la enfermedad? Era muy extraño que él dijera esas cosas a un humano... ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Scarlett: ¿Y qué piensa hacer? ¿Solo quedarse allí inmóvil? (Dudando de si misma por hacer preguntas sin sentido alguno)

Doctor Plaga: No es algo que pueda decidir por mi cuenta. Ellos me mantienen aquí encerrado. No tengo salida, nadie me comprende. Solo busco ayudar a los afectados con la gran peste. (Sentándose nuevamente en su antigua ubicación)

La chica tenía muchas cosas en mente... ella pensaba que quizás él no era tan malvado como lo mostraban... que solamente estaba confundido, que alguien debía informarle que la peste ya no está presente en esta época...

Scarlett: P-pero... La peste negra ya fue destruida. No tiene porque preocuparse por ella. (Intentando que entre en razón)

Doctor Plaga: Ya muchos me lo habían mencionado, pero están equivocados. Todavía puedo sentir la enfermedad. Es mi responsabilidad. Porque yo soy la cura.

Ella sabía que no lograría convencerlo fácilmente. Pero a partir de ahora tendría muchas oportunidades más ya que la re-asignaron a su zona... Solo debía tener paciencia.

Scarlett: Sabes... me alegro que digas que no tengo la enfermedad. No quisiera ser un zombie más... jeje. (Con una risa nerviosa)

Doctor Plaga: ¿Zombies? Ellos ya están completamente curados... gracias a mis métodos.

Scarlett: ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de tus efectos? ¡Los dañas gravemente!

Doctor Plaga: No lograrás entender mi trabajo. Soy el doctor y la cura.

La chica se tranquilizó tras comprender la situación... no tenía que apresurarse todavía... convencerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón era un trabajo largo y difícil...

Scarlett: Bien, como digas... (Una pausa) Sabes... tu siempre has sido mi favorito entre todos los SCPs...

Doctor Plaga: ¿Por qué? (Sonando un poco sorprendido, algo muy poco común en él... quitando un poco su tono monótono y escalofriante)

Scarlett: Por varios motivos, pero en especial por tu visión de la realidad... aunque no sea la "mejor", me parece sorprendente, además la temática de los doctores de la plaga siempre han sido interesantes. Después de todo, ustedes "ayudaban" a la gente... ¿No es verdad?. (Intentando sonar sincera)

Doctor Plaga: Oh... ¡Por supuesto!. Me da gusto encontrar a alguien que me entiende... todos aquí me juzgan criticando mis técnicas... nunca nadie me dio la razón...

Scarlett: No es que te apoye en un 100%, pero al menos tienes "buenas" intenciones.

Doctor Plaga: Eres la primer humana en tener una conversación amistosa conmigo...

Scarlett: Estoy feliz que pienses eso... porque nos veremos mucho, porque me han re-asignado a esta área.

El SCP no contestó, pero asintió como respuesta, parecía "Contento" de cierta forma, aunque era casi imposible de identificar...

Fue en ese momento cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe... era el tiempo de irse.

Guardia: Ya tomamos suficientes notas por hoy. Clase D-9717 regresa de inmediato a su habitación. (Ordenando)

Scarlett: Oh... está bien. ¡Nos veremos luego Doctor! (Despidiéndose)

Doctor Plaga: ¿Cual es tu nombre? (Simulando desinterés)

Scarlett: Me llamo Scarlett. (Animada)

Doctor Plaga: Scarlett...

La chica regresó a su celda para descansar... "Hoy no fue un mal día" pensaba mientras se acostaba en la cama para tomar un merecido descanso... "Quizás pueda hacerle cambiar de parecer, y si no... al menos tendré un amigo en este lugar desquiciado". Se dijo a si misma antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Ya se que el Doctor Plaga tiene un carácter monótono y frío ante cualquier persona... pero quiero hacer un fanfic que refleje que podría también tener algunas emociones, y que Scarlett lo cambie de a poco para que abandone sus tendencias homicidas para "salvar" a la gente... XD

¿Logrará Scarlett cambiarlo alguna vez? ¿O por lo menos llegarán a tener una amistad? ¡Se verá en los siguientes episodios! :)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	3. Una conversación poco común

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Anonimo1 Gracias por comentar, me motiva el saber que alguien lee el fanfic. :3

Guest Thanks :)

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 3 Una conversación poco común

Fuertes golpes resonaron en la habitación de Scarlett, ella saltó del susto inesperado y como acto reflejo se cubrió con las deplorables sábanas que la cama disponía como intento desesperado de protección. En todo caso sería en vano, sea cual sea la situación, nunca iba a funcionar. Pero en esos momentos su mente había quedado en blanco.

Guardia: ¡Levántate Clase D-9717! ¡La hora de descanso acabó! (Con un tono de voz agresivo)

La chica se levantó de muy mala manera, lo que menos quería era estar otro día más en esta sádica prisión llena de monstruos, cuya categoría se incluían a los desagradables guardias encargados de reprimirla por completo. Pero había algo que le quitaba en parte esos pensamientos odiosos, la probabilidad de conseguir un amigo dentro de la organización, el cual no era ni más ni menos que su elemento de contención preferido. Ella quería asegurarse por su cuenta si las palabras del SCP-049 eran reales y no solo otra mentira más que la llevaría directo a una muerte atroz.

El Doctor Plaga aseguraba que ella no poseía la enfermedad que tanto él buscaba eliminar a través de sus métodos incorregibles. Sabía que en estos momentos no era capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión, de hacerle darse cuenta de que sus acciones solo terminaban en crueles asesinatos. O en los peores casos, siendo cuerpos sin mente vagando solo para deshacerse de personas inocentes. Pero no tenía que preocuparse de eso todavía. No era ni siquiera su obligación, sin embargo se sentía como responsable en cierta parte. Aunque estaba consciente que podría estar simplemente paranoica por su terrible situación actual.

Solo habían pasado dos días, pero su mente se estaba deteriorando. No soportaba estar encerrada sola en una zona compacta con poca iluminación. No era natural, solo las paredes agrietadas estaban allí para su visión.

Scarlett intentaba controlar sus emociones, odiaba todo esto. Deseó jamás haberse obsesionado con la Fundación SCP, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera haber escuchado su nombre o cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema.

Sus investigaciones habían traspasado los límites, y no podía negar que ella estaba aquí justamente por su grave error.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Seguía con vida. Mantenía sus esperanzas de libertad altas. Solo necesitaba ayuda. Incluso si para lograrlo debía arriesgar al resto del mundo. Todo para regresar a su vida anterior. Antes de involucrarse en esta realidad de pesadillas.

Los dos guardias de la vez anterior entraron al cuarto con una bandeja con algunos alimentos simples. Ella los miró decepcionada pero no era que tuviera muchas expectativas conociendo el lugar donde estaba ahora.

Guardia: Come algo, que hoy tenemos un experimento completamente nuevo para ti. No hace falta aclarar que arriesgarás tu vida en ello. (Con una sonrisa despiadada escondida detrás de su casco)

Una vez que ellos se retiraron, Scarlett observó lo que tenía que comer para sobrevivir. Solo era para ese motivo. Ya nada era bueno, la comida, las personas, los objetos de contención, su nuevo "hogar" forzado. Todo era un gran tormento sin fin.

Una vez que terminó de comer intentó estar preparada mental y físicamente para el nuevo reto que le tenían preparado... no había duda que había una posibilidad que hoy sería su último día en este mundo. Tal vez sería asesinada de formas espeluznantes, ya sea con su cuello quebrado, enviada a una dimensión de tinieblas o devorada. De todas formas se mentalizó que podría morir.

Los guardias la llevaron de nuevo a la zona de contención del SCP-049. Pero había algo diferente en el lugar. Se escuchaban ruidos como si algo se estuviera arrastrando, como si fuera un cuerpo de un material similar a la piedra... o quizás al concreto. Eso solo quería decir una cosa y la chica se había dado cuenta antes de llegar a la entrada.

Guardia: Hoy se realizará algo nunca hecho antes. Colocamos dentro de la habitación a otro SCP junto con el Doctor Plaga. Ambos no luchan entre si, quizás sea por lo que son, elementos de alto riesgo, pero... ahí entras tu. (Dirigiendo su mirada a la chica)

Scarlett: ¿A qué te refieres? (Nerviosa)

Guardia: Es simple. Serás la primera humana en estar en una habitación con dos SCP altamente peligrosos. Ayer vimos algo nunca antes visto. El SCP-049 dijo que no poseías la "Enfermedad". En todos los casos anteriores los sujetos de prueba mueren por su toque mortal... y tu fuiste un caso único y especial.

Scarlett: ¿Y por eso quieren que muera? (Aterrada)

Guardia: No buscamos tu muerte. Al contrario. Existe una gran posibilidad que sobrevivas tu prueba. Si el SCP-049 no busca matarte, solo deberás cuidarte del otro sujeto. ¡Nada más simple que eso! ¡Solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que hiciste en tu primera prueba con... el SCP-173!.

Scarlett: ¡En esa prueba éramos tres personas, de los cuales yo fui la única en salir con vida de esa cámara suicida! (Molesta)

Guardia: Eso demuestra que sabes como manejar el problema... Ahora entra y justifica nuestra teoría. Supera la prueba y te recompensaremos con algo especial de tu vida pasada.

Scarlett: ¿Mi vida pasada? ¡¿Qué estás escondiéndome?! (Confusa)

Guardia: Sobrevive este día y lo descubrirás.

Scarlett: ¡¿Y si me niego?! No estoy dispuesta a morir tan fácil!

Guardia: En todo caso tendré que usar esto... (Levantando su arma en frente de ella, la cual se asusta al notarla) Aunque para ser sincero... Sería una pena perder a alguien tan interesante como tu... pero estoy dispuesto a los riesgos.

Scarlett se dirigió de mala gana hacía la puerta. La cual se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar.

Una vez allí se mantuvo alerta a cada segundo... no podía distraerse en absoluto. Si su suposición era correcta, el otro SCP dentro de la habitación sería la Escultura. Y aunque fuera de clase Euclid sabía lo peligroso que era.

Revisó a ambos costados mientras se cubría el cuello con sus manos, algo inútil pero la hacía sentir más segura. Se sobresaltó al ver una sombra a unos metros delante de ella, pero se calmó al descubrir que se trataba del Doctor Plaga. El cual no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, de hecho, parecía distraído en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba al tanto que lo estaba acompañando otro SCP en el cuarto?. No parecía importarle. En realidad el área no era muy grande, estaba separado en dos partes con paneles de vidrio por el medio. Ese detalle no lo había visto con mucho interés la vez anterior. Ya que se había dedicado a conversar con el SCP-049.

Scarlett: ¿Doctor Plaga? (Preguntó intentando llamarle la atención)

Él levantó la cabeza confundido, la habitación no estaba bien iluminada, pero lo suficiente para identificar la mayoría de los elementos. Scarlett no podía ver ninguna expresión en el SCP, ya que era imposible por su máscara, pero por su reacción parecía estar confundido de verla.

Doctor Plaga: ¿Qué haces aquí? En estos momentos no es seguro. Han colocado a otro elemento peligroso conmigo. Tienes que irte ahora. (Sonando alarmado)

Scarlett: Ya lo se... pero esos guardias no me dejarán libre hasta que ellos quieran. Me dijeron que solo tenía que mantenerme con vida hasta que termine su tiempo límite...

Doctor Plaga: Ven, siéntate aquí. (Se levanta alejándose un poco)

Ella sigue sus indicaciones preocupada... ¿Donde estaba el otro SCP? ¿Por qué no ha atacado todavía?.

Scarlett: ¿Qué sucede? (Confundida)

Doctor Plaga: Él está aquí. Solo que parece que planea algo... seguramente contra usted. No se mueva de ahí, de ese modo será capaz de ver bien a su alrededor... busque movimiento. Lo más probable que en cualquier momento se haga presente.

Scarlett: ¿Por qué me dice todo eso? ¿Acaso le interesa mi seguridad?

Doctor Plaga: Usted es la primera persona en estar libre de la enfermedad, mi trabajo es proteger a esos casos especiales, ya que la mayoría se encuentran corrompidos por la peste.

La chica solo se hallaba más confundida... en primer lugar. ¿Por qué le aseguraba no tener la peste? Simplemente no tenía sentido. En todos los casos anteriores al de ella el SCP-049 había matado a todas sus víctimas... ¿Por qué ella era la excepción?.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que un sonido se hizo presente... el mismo de la vez anterior. El ruido de un elemento de concreto se estaba arrastrando constantemente. La poca luz no ayudaba en nada. Scarlett apenas podía ver a dos metros de distancia. Parecía a propósito de parte de sus verdugos. No descartaba la opción de que ellos interfirieron con la capacidad de la luz.

Scarlett gritó al ver a esa figura manchada de sangre arremeter sobre ella... ¡Pero si en todo momento ella estaba viendo al frente! ¡No tenía porque atacarla de ese modo!. Pero estaba muy oscuro. Seguramente la criatura se había percatado de su incapacidad visual y por esa razón la atacó de frente.

Pero antes de que el monstruo colocara sus brazos hechos del material macizo en el cuello de Scarlett vio como el SCP-049 lo empujó bruscamente alejándolo de la chica... Ella no comprendía por qué la quería mantener con vida... si, él había dicho sus razones, pero no creía que fueran suficientes como para luchar contra otro elemento Euclid. Ambos podrían matarse entre ellos en un combate sin ganador.

Doctor Plaga: Mantente alejado de ella. Busca otra víctima para tu entretenimiento. (Con un tono amenazante)

Escultura: No tienes derecho a quitarme una víctima Doctor cara de pájaro. (Molesto)

Scarlett no podía creer lo que había escuchado... ¡El SCP-173 habló! Eso nunca fue mencionado en la página oficial de la fundación y mucho menos en el Internet... era un descubrimiento sorprendente que no podía contener por más tiempo, estaba preguntándose varias cosas gracias a ese detalle...

Scarlett: ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? (Con un tono de sorpresa, olvidando por completo el miedo)

Escultura: Yo siempre pude hablar... solo que prefiero no hacerlo. Nadie más que el SCP-049 me ha escuchado... y ahora tu. Mas te vale nunca mencionarlo. Si no te mataré (Sonando molesto)

Scarlett: De todos modos... ¿No planeas matarme ahora? (Intrigada)

Escultura: Él no me lo permitirá, (Viendo al Doctor Plaga) y no quiero comenzar una guerra en la que ambos acabaríamos muertos...

Scarlett: ¿Por qué ahora te mueves incluso cuando te estoy viendo? No sueles hacerlo jamás...

Escultura: Uff... Eres muy pesada con tus preguntas, pero si te hace feliz saberlo. Solo me muestro quien soy en verdad a quienes no quiero o no puedo... asesinar. (Declaró remarcando el "No puedo")

Scarlett: Me tranquiliza escuchar que no me matarás... (Calmándose)

Escultura: Dales las gracias al cara de pájaro... (Fastidiado)

Doctor Plaga: No te preocupes, él siempre tiene mal carácter. (Sonando como si lo dijera como una burla)

Scarlett: ¿Ustedes ya se conocían antes? Porque simulan ser dos típicos amigos en medio de una discusión... (En medio de risas apagadas)

Doctor Plaga: Algo así. De vez en cuando nos colocaban a los dos en una habitación porque pensaban que pelearíamos hasta la muerte... Al principio tuvimos muchas dificultades... pero aprendimos a convivir juntos... Pero el término "Amistad" es muy humano para nosotros.

Scarlett: Mmm... Veo que los miembros de alto rango en la fundación hicieron varias pruebas... ¿También lo habrán hecho con otras clases de SCPs?. (Pensativa)

Doctor Plaga: No lo se...

Escultura: (Acercándose) Sobre eso, solo son rumores, pero escuché por parte de algunos guardias que planeaban reunir a SCPs como el SCP-012 y al SCP-811 para ver si ella sufría cambios de carácter al acercarse al objeto...

Scarlett: ¿Colocaron a la mujer rana junto con la partitura musical? ¿En qué estaban pensando?. ¿Cómo terminó?.

Escultura: Como dije, solo es un rumor. En todo caso ella pudo haberse lastimado a si misma o simplemente no ser afectada por sus efectos.

Doctor Plaga: Parece como si buscaran eliminarnos entre nosotros.

Scarlett: Antes de llegar aquí no sabía nada de esto... en las páginas web no se mencionaban este tipo de experimentos...

Escultura: Quieren que sea completamente secreto según parece...

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió lentamente alertando a los presentes... La Escultura regresó a su estado inmóvil y callado como siempre... y el Doctor Plaga se apartó un poco, manteniendo distancia entre ellos...

Guardia: Bien hecho... ¡Sobreviviste! Ahora cuando regreses a tu habitación te daremos tu recompensa.

Scarlett: ¿Qué pasará con ellos? (Preocupada)

Guardia: ¿Te interesa? Bueno... Al SCP-173 lo regresaremos a su sala de contención establecida... mientras que el SCP-049 se quedará aquí, como es de esperar...

Scarlett: Me refiero a los planes en el futuro...

Guardia: Ah... Pues tenemos pensado volver a reunirlos si a eso te refieres... Queremos ver tus habilidades de supervivencia con esos monstruos...

Scarlett: Ellos no son monstr... (Pero prefiere mantenerse callada, porque quizás si descubren la verdad, pensarían que ella está conspirando con ellos en su contra... o algo así) Umm... ya vámonos. (Resignada)

Una vez en su cuarto el guardia se acercó un poco ofreciéndole una caja pesada... Ella coloca el objeto sobre la cama intrigada en saber lo que es...

Guardia: Es para que no te sientas tan desgraciada en este lugar. En la mañana te contaré sobre cosas que pasaron en tu antigua residencia... y sobre tu familia. (Mientras cerraba la puerta sorprendiendo a la chica)

Al mencionar a su familia le llegaron varios recuerdos... en parte ella solía estar sola, muy metida en sus asuntos personales... pero ella quería mucho a sus padres. Los extrañaba y al recordarlos no le hizo nada bien porque sabía que no volvería a verlos de nuevo...

Seguramente todos estaban preocupados por ella. Su repentina desaparición sin ninguna pista probablemente fue desesperante para sus seres queridos. Lo había perdido todo... ya no podría comenzar sus clases en la universidad y ninguna otra actividad común... no... ahora ella tenía que sobrevivir día a día en un lugar mucho peor a un manicomio...

Sus recuerdos llegaban y la deprimían demasiado... estaba tan concentrada en sus memorias que se había olvidado por completo de la caja... la cual seguía sobre la cama.

Ella volvió a la realidad, como si de un sueño se tratara. Pero estaba bien despierta, aunque hubiera preferido vivir en su mundo de fantasías creado en su mente. Donde sería capaz de regresar con su familia y a su vida anterior...

Ella se sentó en la cama mientras abría lentamente la pesada caja... Lo que vio la dejó impactada. El primer objeto que encontró fue un retrato de su familia, sus dos padres con su querida mascota. Un perro de raza labrador de color dorado y muy tierno...

Al verlo comenzó a llorar, ya no podía contener sus sentimientos por más tiempo. Ella solo quería despertar de este mal sueño... pero no podía...

Mientras se quitaba las lágrimas siguió revisando la caja. Allí estaba un MP3 con las últimas canciones que había descargado. Algunas baterías. Algunos blocks de dibujos con muchas clases de lápices, fibras y otros objetos para dibujar... Sin duda la habían investigado bien, lo suficiente como para descubrir su pasatiempo principal que era el dibujo. Habían muchas otras cosas, pero por el momento decidió dejarlos para otro día. Lo último que vio fue una nota en un costado de la caja que decía...

"Siéntete especial, nunca antes nadie dentro de la Fundación SCP se preocupó por darle algo a un sujeto de pruebas, sin embargo usted parece ser capaz de sobrevivir a las pruebas. En todo caso disfrute de estos objetos mientras pueda hacerlo. No sabe cuando será su último día. No es para desanimarte sino como una advertencia. Siga así y no se de por vencida.".

Scarlett: ¿Por qué tanta atención hacia mi? Desde que llegué me han tratado diferente...

Finalmente se acostó para descansar, había sido un día muy agotador y había tenido grandes descubrimientos acerca del SCP-173, quizás no era tan malo después de todo. Solo el tiempo lo decidiría.

* * *

 **Nota:** Los que me conocen, saben que yo normalmente invento cosas fuera de la verdadera información... Por ejemplo. Hacer que el SCP-173 fuera capaz de hablar o de moverse cuando la protagonista lo observa... pero creo que es mejor así. :D

¡Gracias por el apoyo, lo actualizaré cuando pueda!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	4. Un paseo extravagante Parte 1

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Lilia24 Thanks :)

Anonimo1 Gracias, ya estoy incluyendo a clases seguras en este episodio, pronto agregaré muchos más. Y el SCP-049 es de clase Euclid. :3

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 4 Un paseo extravagante Parte 1

Scarlett estaba rodeada de oscuridad mientras un largo sendero se revelaba ante sus ojos lentamente. Ella comenzó a correr sin saber a donde se dirigía, pero en este momento no le importaba. No sabía que estaba haciendo en un lugar como este. De repente se escucharon ruidos detrás de ella, por lo que aceleró el paso.

Cuando se volteó vio un par de ojos muy amenazantes que brillaban entre tantas tinieblas. Eran inquietantes, de un color amarillo intenso muy aterrador. La ira junto con la sed de sangre invadían aquellos ojos. La chica sintió escalofríos pero no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo por el sendero oscuro con esa extraña criatura de gran tamaño.

Parecía no tener fin. Hasta que un fuerte rugido la hizo sobresaltar terminando la escena completamente negra...

Scarlett dio un salto levantándose de golpe. Sus pupilas dilatadas llenos de terror y su cuerpo débil temblando... era solo una pesadilla.

Aún así, ella recordaba perfectamente aquellos ojos. Amarillos, casi como el oro puro. Extrañamente le resultaban familiares... ¿Pero por qué? Ella jamás se había encontrado con algo así en su vida. Ese individuo era demasiado grande como para considerarlo un perro, lobo o alguna otra especie conocida en la actualidad... ¿Como es que le resultaba conocido? Era simplemente imposible.

Estuvo pensando en otras opciones, quizás no lo vio personalmente... sin embargo, pudo haberlo visto por Internet. Para ser más exacto en la Fundación SCP. ¿Pero quien podría ser? Si bien no hay muchos que tengan esas dos principales características, de gran tamaño y ojos dorados, ella no sabía de quien se trataba realmente. Solo deseaba que fuese una pesadilla y nada más. El hecho de estar cautiva dentro de estas instalaciones solo la preocupaban más. Porque sea lo que sea, si el monstruo de su sueño era un SCP real, seguramente tendría problemas.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose la despertó de sus pensamientos... Allí estaba el guardia del día anterior, solo que esta vez, sus expresiones faciales se vieron suavizadas. Ya no era tan serio como las veces anteriores, en realidad parecía estar más calmado de lo costumbre...

Guardia: Buenos días Scarlett. (Hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de preocupación de la chica) ¿Estás bien? Te ves... asustada.

La chica aún seguía nerviosa, pero más se sorprendió al escuchar al guardia llamarla por su nombre en vez de su número de clase "D". Ese pequeño detalle la hizo feliz de cierta forma. No la hizo sentir como una "Cosa" sino como una persona.

Scarlett: Oh... lo siento. Es que... tuve una terrible pesadilla, Todavía está presente en mi cabeza... (Tranquilizándose)

Guardia: No te estreses por esas insignificantes cosas... Además, hoy va a ser un mejor día. Por esta vez te dejaremos pasear por el edificio. Claro que estarás bajo vigilancia, sin embargo, puedes ir a donde quieras mientras sea autorizado primero.

Scarlett: Mmm... antes de eso... ¿No me ibas a hablar algo sobre mi familia? Anoche mencionaste el tema.

Guardia: Ah, por supuesto, se me había olvidado. (Apoyándose contra la pared) Bien, lo primero, no tienes de que preocuparte, todos se encuentran bien. Claro... que siguen extrañándote, pero no hay otra opción...

Scarlett: ¿Les hablaron algo sobre mi nueva condición?

Guardia: No, ya que la Fundación SCP debe ser siempre secreta. Nadie que no esté autorizado puede conocer la existencia de la zona. Por lo tanto los encargados de comunicar tu estado tuvieron que mentirle a tus familiares.

Scarlett: ¿Qué les dijeron?

Guardia: Como fuiste el primer caso en la historia de la Fundación de ser encerrada por saber demasiado, fue un poco complicado buscar una escusa adecuada... Pero en pocas palabras, les dijeron que fuiste "Transferida" a un lugar donde serías capaz de desarrollar correctamente tus "Habilidades".

Scarlett: ¿A qué se refiere con "Habilidades"? Si los dos sabemos bien cual es la verdadera razón...

Guardia: Sabes, eso lo creímos todos al verte por primera vez. Pero está muy claro que usted tiene algo especial... No solo por saber demasiado acerca de esta organización, sino por la forma en la que logras interactuar con otros SCPs... Tu caso es único.

Scarlett: ¿Único? ¿Lo dices porque el Doctor Plaga no quiso matarme? (Confusa)

Guardia: Eso, y además con el SCP-173. Nunca nadie fue ignorado por éste. Cualquier otra persona en ese momento estaba destinado a morir...

Scarlett: En realidad fue gracias al Doctor Plaga. Ya que insiste en que nadie debe quitarme la vida. Me protege en cierta forma, no comprendo la razón.

Guardia: ¿No le preguntaste el por qué?

Scarlett: Me había dicho que debía cuidar a los casos no infectados por la peste... osea yo. ¿Pero no es un motivo pobre?.

Guardia: Para él no, ya que nunca antes había dejado a un humano con vida, o sin ser convertido en esos desagradables... Zombies. (Con una expresión de asco)

Scarlett: Volviendo al tema de mi familia... ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Lo aceptaron sin siquiera querer verme de nuevo? Porque ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellos... (Triste)

Guardia: ¿Tanto los echas de menos? (Pensando) Quizás, solo quizás, pueda lograr que me autoricen para que los veas de nuevo... aunque sea a través de una computadora.

Scarlett: ¿En serio? ¡Estaría muy agradecida! (Feliz)

Guardia: Pero deben darme el visto bueno, no tengas muchas esperanzas todavía.

Scarlett: Oh... de acuerdo. (Un poco triste)

Guardia: ¡Ya sube el ánimo, vas a tener un buen día, vamos, levántate, que es hora del almuerzo! (Intentando subirle el ánimo)

Scarlett: G-gracias... (Pausa) No es que quiera ser malagradecida... ¿Pero cual es la razón de tu cambio de carácter conmigo? ¡Hasta ayer eras agresivo y sin sentimientos!

Guardia: Así lo soy con todos en este lugar. Trabajar junto con monstruos y humanos despreciables te convierten en una persona desagradable. Pero admito que me has cambiado esa parte negativa... por lo menos cuando me encuentro contigo. Eres diferente al resto de integrantes de este lugar. A pesar de haberlo perdido todo, sigues siendo amable y sentimental... eso me hace recordar mi humanidad. Me hace ser un guardia menos frío y más agradable. (Confiesa)

Scarlett: ¿Podría considerarte mi... amigo? (Preguntó nerviosa)

Guardia: Claro que si. (Sonriendo)

Scarlett: ¿Cual es tu nombre? (Feliz)

Guardia: (Se ríe un poco discretamente) Nadie se preocupó antes en preguntarme mi nombre, eres la primera y con mucho gusto te lo diré... me llamo Miguel.

Scarlett: Que lindo nombre. Y me alegra que seas mi amigo en este lugar tan solitario...

Miguel: (Suspira) Y eso que apenas vas algunos días... yo he estado trabajando aquí hace ya varios años, estoy harto, pero no tengo otra opción que seguir obedeciendo las ordenes de mis superiores. Yo apenas tengo el rango suficiente como para tener la tarjeta nivel 3. Mi compañero tiene un nivel más... admito que estoy un poco celoso... (Riendo)

Scarlett: Nivel 3 es mejor que 2, la cual es la más habitual, o por lo menos lo era en el vídeo-juego basado en la Fundación SCP.

Miguel: Oh... ese juego. Es un poco distinto a lo que es la Fundación en verdad... pero se acercó mucho.

Scarlett: ¿Distinto?

Miguel: Si, y es normal, ya que ese juego fue diseñado por personas no pertenecientes a este lugar...

Scarlett: Ya veo.. (Pensativa)

Miguel: ¿Lista para comer algo? Te prometo que esta vez no será tan mala como estos últimos días... ya que iremos al comedor oficial donde solo guardias y miembros de alto rango comen.

Scarlett: ¿Y me vas a llevar allí? ¿No va contra las reglas? (Emocionada)

Miguel: No, ya que irás vestida con otra ropa que no sea la de la Clase-D. (Entregándole a la chica una caja llena de su antigua ropa, la que guardaba en su ropero antes de ser secuestrada)

Scarlett: ¡¿Como es que la trajeron?! (Sorprendida)

Miguel: Al igual de como trajeron tus otras pertenencias...

Scarlett. ¡Gracias! (Muy feliz)

Miguel: Cámbiate de ropa y cuando termines me llamas. ¿Ok? (Saliendo de la habitación)

La chica se cambió el traje naranja aburrido que llevaba por una blusa morada con pantalones negros y unas botas de cuero del mismo color. Como accesorios encontró en la caja unos aros, y no cualquiera, sino sus preferidos, los cuales eran negros con una pequeña piedra blanca. Una vez lista llamó a su nuevo amigo.

Miguel: Te ves bien. (Observándola)

Scarlett: Gracias. Ahora si me siento yo misma otra vez. (Contenta)

Miguel: Bien, vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar por los interminables pasillos. Scarlett ya sabía que eran de un estilo laberinto. Sin embargo, Miguel ya lo conocía de memoria. Claro, ya que trabajaba aquí hace años, tarde o temprano iba a memorizar el camino...

Unos minutos después habían llegado hasta la entrada del gran comedor. Para su sorpresa solo estaban comiendo no más de tres personas dentro del cuarto. ¿Dónde estaba el resto del personal?.

Scarlett: ¿Por qué está tan vacío? (Curiosa)

Miguel: Es que cada uno tiene su horario, vienen cuando quieren o pueden, ya que por los diferentes tiempos de trabajo, es difícil mantener un periodo constante...

Scarlett: Ah, ya veo. Menos mal, será más tranquilo entonces.

Miguel vio el registro de alimentos del día de hoy... para luego enseñárselos a su compañera. Cada uno eligió su menú, una vez preparado fueron hasta una mesa alejada, en uno de los rincones de la habitación, donde podrían hablar tranquilos sin que nadie interfiera en el caso de identificar a un miembro de la Clase-D.

Hoy era el día donde servían pasta con un poco de carne. Scarlett estaba muy feliz de no comer aquellos alimentos insípidos que les daban a los prisioneros. Miguel había pedido unos clásicos fideos con salsa y Scarlett un filete con algunos fideos largos sin condimentar.

Mientras comían hablaban sobre sus vidas pasadas. Al parecer Miguel trabajaba en una fábrica metalúrgica que terminó en quiebra. Fue un poco antes de descubrir a la Fundación y ser obligado a trabajar en ella. Supuestamente fue la culpa de un SCP, el cual se había metido en su vida provocando que lo retengan al igual que a Scarlett... por saber demasiado.

La chica comentaba sobre sus antiguas costumbres, sobre sus familiares y amigos. Y como deseaba verlos de nuevo.

Al finalizar la hora del almuerzo, se levantaron arreglando la mesa en la que estaban...

Miguel: ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Podemos ir a cualquier habitación que sea de nivel 3 o inferior... Si me encuentro con mi compañero, podríamos ir también a las salas nivel 4

Scarlett: Mmmm... pues, solo caminemos un poco... que en estos últimos días he estado inmóvil la mayor parte del tiempo.

Miguel: Está bien.

Mientras caminaron, vieron a otros guardias cuidando la zona, pero ninguno de ellos dirigió su mirada a Scarlett, para su suerte. Miguel se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de acero reforzada. La chica vio a su costado una ficha de identificación que decía "SCP-914, Clase del objeto - Seguro". Sin duda Scarlett ya sabía de cual SCP se trataba... ya la había visto antes, en especial gracias al vídeo-juego... era la máquina grande que constaba de engranajes, poleas y otras partes mecánicas. Cuyos efectos variaban según los ajustes que se le daban. Cambiando o modificando los objetos que entraban en ella.

Miguel: ¿Te interesa? Puedo ver en tus expresiones que ya conoces lo que es.

Scarlett: ¡Claro, me encantaría verla en persona! Ya que solo la vi en imágenes...

Miguel: Bien. (Abre la puerta con su tarjeta nivel 3, aunque bastaba con una del nivel 2) Adelante. (Haciendo una señal para que pasara primero)

La máquina era más grande de lo que creía, con muchos más detalles... la palabra "Impresionante" no bastaba para describir lo que sentía Scarlett al verla.

Miguel: Veo que tienes un gran interés... (Pausa) Para mi ya no es muy importarte...

Scarlett: ¿Sabes que puedes refinar tu tarjeta nivel 3 para sacar una Omni? Claro, si tienes suerte y haces los ajustes correctos...

Miguel: Está contra las reglas... no debo cambiar mi rango.

Scarlett: ¿No puedes hacer una demostración con algo?

Miguel: Quisiera... pero prefiero no tocar esa maquina, sabes muy bien que es capaz de destruir objetos en algunos casos.

Scarlett. ¿Alguien se introdujo a si mismo en la máquina? ¿Termina igual al del juego? (Recordando ese detalle)

Miguel: Si, por eso se aclara en los documentos que nadie debe ingresar en ella... porque al final le produce una muerte instantánea.

Scarlett: Interesante...

Salieron del cuarto, el guardia lo cerró como estaba antes y continuaron su paseo...

Scarlett. ¡Ya se! ¿Podríamos ver al SCP-012? (Entusiasmada)

Miguel: Si... pero desde la cabina de seguridad... no hay que estar muy cerca o sino... (Fue interrumpido)

Scarlett: Ya lo se, esa partitura musical manuscrita te obligará a terminarla con tu propia sangre...

Miguel: Impresionante... ya veo porque terminaste aquí... sabes muchas cosas sobre los elementos.

Scarlett: Si, pero hay algunos que conozco más o menos...

Miguel: Estando aquí, podrás aprender más cosas...

Ambos fueron hasta una puerta que era identificada por otra ficha de identificación que decía "SCP-012, Clase del objeto - Euclid". Bajaron unas escaleras hasta llegar a su destino. Scarlett vio a través del cristal aquella partitura única, escrita con la sangre de víctimas desafortunadas que no lograron resistir el poder que los forzaba a mutilarse para intentar finalizarla sin éxito.

A pesar de la crueldad del objeto, Scarlett seguía admirando al SCP, era más de lo que muchos veían en él. No era solo un escrito maligno que provocaba interminables muertes, no, era mucho más y la chica era capaz de verlo.

Scarlett: ¿No podemos... escucharla?

Miguel: No seas tonta, nunca nadie debe escuchar su melodía infernal...

Scarlett: Oh... está bien. continuemos...

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una gran zona de contención... en el medio se hallaba un cubo de acero gigante... esto solo indicaba una cosa... estaban a tan solo una estructura metálica de ver frente a frente al temido... SCP-106.

* * *

Continuará...

¡Desde ahora se incluirán más SCPs! :D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	5. Un paseo extravagante Parte 2

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Anonimo Gracias, disfruta el capítulo. :3

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 5 Un paseo extravagante Parte 2

Scarlett observó asombrada la gran construcción a unos cuantos metros de ella. Sabía perfectamente quien habitaba allí... ni más ni menos que un elemento altamente peligroso, calificado como "Keter" el mayor rango si se habla de riesgo a la humanidad, y tan solo los separaba una pared con un campo de magnetismo para evitar su escape.

El SCP-106 provoca corrosión en toda la materia sólida que toca, lo que lo cataloga en un nivel tan alto. Cualquier contacto con él directamente causaría daños graves, en su mayoría mortales. Posee varias habilidades, entre ellas es capaz de desaparecer dentro de la materia sólida hacía un plano completamente diferente apodado "La dimensión de bolsillo", donde usualmente llevaba a sus víctimas antes de acabar con ellas a través de la corrosión.

Es atraído por la miseria, el dolor y la agonía de los humanos. Se presenta ante ellos cuando presentan esos estados de ánimo deplorables.

Scarlett ya sabía muchas cosas sobre él, contando el método de captura en el caso de ser liberado por alguna razón, poniendo en riesgo al personal. Todos sus conocimientos fueron gracias a sus avances en el vídeo-juego basado en la Fundación SCP. Si bien no era 100% auténtico, era suficiente para sobrevivir.

Si bien era muy interesante, no lo podían ver ya que se mantenía dentro de su prisión, por lo que continuaron su viaje sin hablar más del tema. La chica en especial lo odiaba, y lo admiraba a la vez... era extraño. Le encantaba lo que era, pero detestaba lo que hacía a su alrededor... no tenía caso buscar una explicación.

Caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a una nueva habitación... la del SCP-035.

Él parece ser una máscara blanca de la comedia de porcelana, aunque, a veces, es capaz de cambiar a la tragedia. Cuando alguien hace contacto visual con él siente la necesidad de usarla. Lo que provoca que el SCP se adueñe de su mente y cuerpo, llegando a manipularlo por completo.

Ambos vieron por un cristal la aterradora máscara. Y lo peor era que traía consigo una nueva víctima bajo su control...

Scarlett: ¿Por qué él tiene un cuerpo humano? ¿No debería estar en una mejor contención?(Asustada)

Miguel: Oh... ese es un hecho lamentable... (Pausa) Él era antes uno de la clase D... El SCP-035 se apoderó de su cuerpo casi al instante. Se notaba que quería luchar, pero no logró resistir... (Apenado)

Scarlett: ¿No pueden quitarle ese... cadáver? (Nerviosa)

Miguel: Parece que no... o quizás no quieren intervenir... no estoy seguro de la razón. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Ni pienso enfrentarme a esa máscara sádica... muchos murieron por sus efectos... entre otros... por el suicidio forzado.

Scarlett: Es terrible... pero aún así... Él es mi segundo Keter favorito... jeje.

Miguel: No dirías lo mismo si lo tuvieras de frente. Además, el posee un conocimiento profundo del funcionamiento de la mente humana. Sería muy fácil confundirte para después destruirte.

Scarlett. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Miguel: Debes estar bromeando... (Asustado)

Scarlett: No, lo digo en serio. Me gustaría hablar con él. (Decidida)

Miguel: No podemos acceder a la cámara, ya que no tengo la tarjeta del nivel requerido... pero podrías hablar desde el cristal.

La chica asintió mientras se aproximaba a la ventana, llamando la atención del SCP. Al principio solo se analizaban entre ellos, hasta que la humana decidió empezar una conversación.

Scarlett: ¿H-hola? Me gustaría hablar contigo si no es molestia...

Miguel: ¿Para qué tan educada? Es otro SCP estúpido como el resto.

Scarlett: No los llames así, que sean peligrosos... sádicos... no quiere decir que no se puedan comunicar apropiadamente.

Mientras ella decía esas palabras, la máscara en el cuerpo humano se acercaba al vidrio con curiosidad, pero con precaución.

SCP-035: ¿Quién eres? (Con un tono serio)

Scarlett: ¡Ah, me contestaste! (Feliz) Emmm, me llamo Scarlett, soy de la supuesta clase D, pero me tratan con más respeto que a los demás... esas cosas.

SCP-035: ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Scarlett: Primero porque eres mi segundo Keter favorito... y después... me pareces muy interesante. Quería conocerte personalmente.

SCP-035: No encuentro tu lógica, la mayoría de seres humanos me teme... ¿Tu no? (Intrigado)

Scarlett: En parte te tengo miedo, pero no lo suficiente como para no querer aprender más sobre ti.

SCP-035: Eres una humana extraña... sin embargo, yo también deseo saber más sobre tu comportamiento. Si alguna vez ingresas a mi zona de contención... prometo no hacerte daño. Quiero examinar tu personalidad meticulosamente. Tienes una mente poco común. Que ninguno de los humanos en esta Fundación posee. (Declaró)

Scarlett: Wow, era cierto lo que decían acerca de tu identidad... Y si, algún día yo también quiero hablar contigo frente a frente.

SCP-035: Nos veremos más adelante, Scarlett. (Se aleja, regresando a su antigua posición)

La chica se acerca al guardia, quien se quedó boca abierto de la sorpresa...

Miguel: ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo tan comunicativo? Él solo habla a su beneficio... no solo para conversar con un humano.

Scarlett: ¿Podré hablar con él frente a frente alguna vez?

Miguel: SI estás dispuesta al riesgo, si, pero necesitamos una tarjeta nivel 5.

Scarlett: Ok... ¿Ahora a donde iremos? (Curiosa)

Miguel: Ya se está haciendo tarde... tenemos mucho que ver, pero no hay tiempo. Por hoy, solo un SCP más... ¿Cual quieres ver?.

La chica lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que recordó a uno muy especial para ella, el que le causaba tanto terror como pena por su deprimente personalidad... el SCP-096 apodado, Shy Guy.

Scarlett: ¡Quiero ver al SCP-096! (Emocionada)

Miguel: Oh... que elección la tuya... él siempre me traumó desde los viejos tiempos... (Aterrado)

Cuando llegaron evitaron ver las cámaras, ya que la criatura era extremadamente sensible, si alguien veía su rostro a propósito o accidentalmente, éste lo perseguía hasta acabar con su vida.

SCP-096 es una criatura humanoide que mide aproximadamente 2,38 metros de altura. Demuestra muy poca masa muscular, con el análisis preliminar de masa corporal que sugiere una desnutrición leve. Los brazos son extremadamente fuera de proporción con el resto del su cuerpo, con una longitud aproximada de 1,5 metros cada uno. La piel es sobre todo carente de pigmentación, y no hay indicios de ningún vello corporal

Como esperaba la chica, era una habitación de gran tamaño, con el piso y las paredes teñidas de rojo sangre, por sus antiguas víctimas. No había ninguna puerta alrededor ni tampoco gas de descontaminación.

Miguel: Ten cuidado... nunca, pero NUNCA, le mires la cara... o te matará. (Advirtiendo)

Scarlett: Ya lo se... pero quiero avanzar más.. aunque muera en el intento. Primero no verlo directamente... Solo intentaré decirle algunas palabras... a ver si reacciona o algo. (Entrando a la habitación)

Miguel: Solo ten cuidado... (Muy nervioso)

La humana se acercó de espaldas a la criatura, evitando tener alguna clase de contacto visual con él. Lo único que ella podía ver era la parte trasera del sujeto, el cual estaba sentado con su mirada al suelo con una actitud muy depresiva.

El SCP-096 se caracterizaba por su baja autoestima. Todos sus problemas se hallaban en su propio desprecio de si mismo. Se consideraba horrible al igual de como los humanos lo habían juzgado desde el principio. Scarlett sentía una gran lástima por él. No era feo, no era un monstruo que buscaba la aniquilación de la raza humana o del mundo... no... él solo quería tranquilidad sin que nadie lo culpe de ser lo que es... No era su culpa ser así, no tenía porque ser considerado un castigo. Todos los asesinatos que había causado era por causa de su apariencia y de su indescriptible amargura.

Scarlett: ¿Shy Guy? (Preguntó nerviosa)

Como era de esperar, no recibió respuesta. Solo una leve reacción por parte del ser humanoide cubriéndose lentamente el rostro una vez mas.

Scarlett: No tienes por qué despreciarte tanto... (Pausa) seguramente ya muchos te lo habrán dicho cuando buscaban salvar sus vidas... pero tu no eres un monstruo. Lo que importa es lo que eres en el interior. (Afirmó)

El SCP se movió un poco, inclinó la cabeza algunos centímetros para arriba...

Scarlett: Se que no quieres que nadie te vea... pero no tienes porque tenerme miedo a mi... yo nunca te juzgaré por tu apariencia.

Lentamente se levantó del suelo... la chica se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, porque eso podía decir dos cosas... 1º Shy Guy intentaba superar su crisis emocional... o, la más creíble... 2º comenzaría a agitarse, gritar, lloriquear y todo antes de comenzar a correr para asesinarla de las peores formas imaginadas.

Pero a pesar de esto, ella permaneció en su lugar, esperando lo peor. Scarlett decidió arriesgar su vida para estar con los SCPs en persona... quizás en este caso sería su final...

Shy Guy se puso de pie por completo. La chica no había dejado de mirarlo atentamente durante todo este tiempo y hubiera querido abandonar su deseo de seguir a pesar de todo... pero era incapaz de lograrlo.

La criatura comenzó a darse la vuelta con ambos brazos extendidos, si quería podía atacarla en cualquier momento. Por un segundo Scarlett retiró su mirada del SCP-096 antes de que se diera la vuelta entera hacia ella.

Scarlett: L-lo siento. No quiero ofenderte. Yo no tengo miedo... pero no quiero que empeores tu ánimo. (Simulando tranquilidad)

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella antes de ver los pies delgados del ser. Decidió permanecer con la vista al suelo. Lo menos que quería era enfurecerlo ahora y que acabe con su existencia de un golpe. Pero para su sorpresa, el SCP-096 extendió una de sus largas manos con garras hacía su cara, sosteniéndola.

Se asustó al sentirlo, sus garras eran filosas, podían cortarle la cabeza si quisiera, sin embargo solo le hizo levantar la vista lentamente. Terminando frente a frente con la criatura. Dos pares de ojos blancos se encontraron. La humana lo observaba controlando sus miedos, y el SCP con una expresión curiosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?.

Nunca antes un humano lo había visto de frente sin morir pocos minutos después... ¿Ese iba a ser el destino de Scarlett?. No, el ser humanoide la soltó después de eso. Parecía que la estaba poniendo a prueba... "Si gritas o huyes te mueres" esa frase se leía en sus ojos sin vida.

Scarlett se le quedó viendo a menos de un metro de distancia, era increíblemente alto y con extremidades desproporcionadas. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que estaba manchado de la sangre de sus antiguas víctimas, en especial el área facial.

Scarlett: ¿Ves? Te dije que no iba a despreciarte.

El SCP-096 se acercó de golpe. La chica creyó que la mataría en ese instante, pero en vez de eso le dio un abrazo, el cual ella regresó impresionada... ¿Él podía ser... amistoso?.

Scarlett: ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? (Con un tono calmado para no sobresaltarlo)

Recibió la respuesta cuando lo vio asentir levemente con la cabeza...

Scarlett: ¡Que bien! ¿Puedes hablar?

El SCP-096 negó nuevamente con la cabeza... no podía comunicarse a ese nivel más que con gritos u otras representaciones simples.

Scarlett: Oh, está bien. De todas formas, puedo entenderte. (Feliz)

Intentó salir de su abrazo, pero éste no se le permitió.

Scarlett: Emm, tengo que irme... Pero prometo volver a visitarte.

Esas palabras funcionaron para que la dejara libre lo suficiente como para alejarse un poco... Cuando lo vio de nuevo, su expresión triste había regresado...

Scarlett: No estés triste, nos volveremos a ver. (Vio asentir con más ánimo al SCP)

Cuando pasó por la puerta vio a Miguel sin habla...

Miguel: ¿C-cómo lograste? (Con los ojos muy abiertos)

Scarlett: Se lo que quieres decir... seguramente soy la primera en interactuar con él sin terminar desangrada en el piso...

Miguel: Exacto... y yo que me había impresionado con tu conversación con la máscara posesiva... Wow...

Scarlett: Si... (Bosteza) Creo que fue demasiado por hoy... Ya vimos a muchos SCPs.

Miguel: Tienes razón...

Scarlett: ¿Puedes llevarme a mi habitación? Necesito descansar.

Miguel: Si, por supuesto... además, no debería permitirte hacer todas esas locuras con los SCPs... me van a despedir si algo te pasa. (En tono de broma)

Scarlett: ¿Despedir? ¿No me consideran otra humana descartable de la clase D? (Confusa)

Miguel: No, desde tu primer encuentro con el SCP-049, las autoridades encargadas de la selección del personal te ha catalogado "Importante". Así que debo evitar que mueras... por eso digo que no estoy cumpliendo bien mi trabajo...

Scarlett: ¿Por eso tantos regalos? Como mis antiguas pertenencias... mi MP3, ropa y accesorios...

Miguel: Así es... Pero me alegro de haberte enseñado los SCPs de hoy... aunque estuvieras en riesgo.

Scarlett: Lo mismo digo... (Feliz)

Miguel: Bien, regresemos... ¡Que tienes una sorpresa!

Scarlett: ¿Sorpresa? (Emocionada)

Cuando llegaron, Scarlett entró en su cuarto encontrándose con su antigua computadora portátil...

Scarlett: ¡Mi Laptop! ¡Gracias! (Alegre)

Miguel: Está igual a como la dejaste, y te trajimos otro regalito... (Entregándole una tableta gráfica de dibujo)

Scarlett: ¡SIII, podré regresar a mis dibujos!

Miguel: Y te autorizaron a usar Internet, aunque no lo creas, aquí llega también la conexión de la Web.

Scarlett: ¿Confían tanto en mi como para darme acceso a Internet?

Miguel: De todos modos... ¿Qué podrías hacer? Ni siquiera sabes donde estás...

Scarlett: ¿Estados Unidos, México, Europa? (Bromeando)

Miguel: Nope, pero es mejor que no lo sepas. Por tu seguridad.

Scarlett: Ok, como digas.

Miguel: Bueno, me alegro de que te guste tu sorpresa. Dibuja en tus tiempos libres si quieres.

Scarlett: ¿Puedo chatear con mis padres?

Miguel: Si, pero solo si prometes no hablarles de nada acerca de la Fundación... ellos piensan que estás en una institución educativa... aprendiendo a usar tus "habilidades" o algo así. Solo sigue el juego.

Scarlett: De acuerdo. Lo haré.

Miguel: Bueno... ya es hora de irme. Nos vemos mañana. (Saliendo de la habitación)

La chica se acuesta con su computadora lista para navegar por Internet después de tanto tiempo...

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal... poco después decidió dormir ya que estaba muy cansada... mañana iba a hacer alguna que otra imagen con su tableta gráfica... pero ahora debía tomar un largo descanso...

* * *

¡Más y más SCPs! ¡YAY!

Gracias por leer y por el apoyo. :D

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	6. Problemas dentro de la Fundación SCP

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Vaasxzs123 Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Y si, es la única en español ya que parece que la sección "SCP Foundation Mythos" es reciente y no hay muchas historias últimamente. Y muchas gracias por los Favs. :3

 **Nota:** En este capítulo hay una escena Gore y con violencia leve. Desde ahora en las siguientes actualizaciones pueden haber más contenidos del mismo estilo. (Calificación T)

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 6 Problemas dentro de la Fundación SCP

Scarlett despertó un poco más temprano que el día anterior, así que decidió encender su computadora para usar un poco más el Internet, claro, hasta que otro día comenzara dentro de la Fundación y fuese obligada a convivir con una enorme cantidad de SCPs altamente peligrosos... pero para su suerte no lo estaba haciendo mal, de hecho, ya era bastante conocida dentro del edificio por sus "Habilidades" para interactuar con cada uno de ellos.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido y cuando la chica se había dado cuenta, Miguel ya estaba tocando la puerta para avisarle que pronto saldrían de nuevo.

Scarlett eligió una nueva clase de vestimenta, algo más cómodo que la última vez. Era una remera de color morado con unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas del mismo tono. Y como accesorio un pequeño collar compuesto con diminutas piedras de color azul marino. Una vez lista llamó a la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo.

Miguel: ¿Como te encuentras? (Con un tono amable)

Scarlett: Oh... bien, de hecho, más feliz que los otros días gracias a los regalos que me entregaste ayer... he usado mucho la computadora y espero poder dibujar algo pronto. (Contenta)

Miguel: Ya tendrás tiempo para eso, (Pausa) mmm... quizás puedas después de almorzar, ya que tienes que volver con el SCP-049 esta vez.

Scarlett: ¿Crees que le interesaría que lo dibuje o algo?

Miguel: Tal vez, por ser tu, puede pasar cualquier cosa. (Riendo)

Scarlett: Es verdad... (Riendo) Bueno, ¿Qué hay de comer hoy? (Curiosa)

Miguel: Ah, como siempre, pasta y carne, aunque a veces hasta dan postre... en pocas ocasiones.

Scarlett: Podríamos tener suerte. Vamos. (Feliz)

El almuerzo fue parecido al del día anterior, a diferencia que esta vez había postre... ¡Estaban ofreciendo cupcakes a los primeros en llegar! Para suerte de ellos estaban en esa posición. Miguel se llevó uno de color amarillo con naranja y Scarlett uno de color verde con blanco. Estaban sorprendidos, pero felices por haberlos conseguido conociendo el lugar...

Una vez terminados, fueron en dirección de donde se hallaba la zona de contención del SCP-049. Una vez allí, Miguel abrió la entrada esperando a que la chica entrara.

Miguel: Me gustaría acompañarte, pero va contra las reglas, nos vemos luego. (Cerrando la puerta)

Scarlett caminó con su computadora portátil en mano. Estaba buscando al Doctor Plaga hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Estaba acostado contra una de las paredes con una expresión fría, seguramente llevaba así por un largo tiempo. Pero no podía juzgarlo, después de todo. ¿Quien no estaría harto del encierro, el mal trato y sin poder realizar ninguna actividad que lo distrajera de sus pensamientos?. Simplemente era injusto.

Scarlett: ¿Doctor Plaga? (Con un tono bajo)

El SCP-049 giró la cabeza al oírla. Parecía estar un poco sorprendido, pero no de mala manera.

Doctor Plaga: ¿Scarlett? (Se levanta) ¿Qué haces aquí? (Sin sonar descortés)

Scarlett: Oh, me dijeron que hoy debía verte. Pero no lo tomes a mal, me alegro de hablar contigo de nuevo.

Doctor Plaga: ¿Qué llevas ahí? (Confuso)

Scarlett: Es mi computadora... seguramente no sabes de estas cosas... pero digamos que es tecnología humana avanzada...

Doctor Plaga: ¿Por qué lo has traído?

Scarlett: La respuesta es simple... ¿Puedo dibujarte? Eres mi SCP favorito, y no querría perder esta oportunidad única para hacerlo con detalle... y no solo a través de los fanarts basados en ti.

Doctor Plaga: ¿Dibujarme? Nunca nadie lo ha querido hacer antes... (Confuso)

Scarlett: Pues, verás... mi mayor pasatiempo es el arte digital... por eso mismo insisto en dibujarte. (Enseñando su tableta y lápiz gráfico)

Doctor Plaga: Se ven... extravagantes aquellos objetos. Sin embargo, acepto tu petición. Será sin duda... interesante.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos hasta que finalmente acabó el trabajo. Lo había dibujado en su clásica posición cuando levantaba su mano para atrapar a sus víctimas que contenían "La peste" para después efectuar sus procedimientos mortales para "Tratar" la enfermedad. Y para mejorarlo, escribió en la parte derecha de la ilustración... "No debes temer. Yo soy la cura". Ella conocía bien a su SCP preferido.

Cuando se lo enseñó al Doctor Plaga se quedó sin habla. Quizás no era el mejor dibujo digital de la historia, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para sorprenderlo.

Doctor Plaga: Excelente trabajo. Impresionante.

Scarlett: ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Es mucho viniendo de ti.

Doctor Plaga: Desconozco esta clase de "Tecnología"... pero se ve que usted es muy buena en sus proyectos.

Scarlett: Gracias. (Feliz)

Doctor Plaga: Aunque... estoy seguro que si recibe un correcto entrenamiento, podría ser una doctora plaga... como yo.

Scarlett: ¿Q-qué? No..no..no... no sería capaz de... "Curar" a los enfermos... (Si "curar" es "asesinar")

Doctor Plaga: Es una lástima, pero comprendo tu posición. Esta profesión no es nada simple. Es de tiempo completo y uno debe tener un gran nivel de conocimiento para realizar cada procedimiento perfectamente.

Scarlett: Emmm... si. (Prefirió evitar una respuesta completa)

Doctor Plaga: Aunque si quieres, puedo enseñarte mis métodos... solo necesitamos... un "enfermo".

Scarlett: No, está bien así. Después de todo no pienso seguir esos estudios... jeje... (Nerviosa)

Doctor Plaga: De acuerdo. (Decepcionado)

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y el guardia fue corriendo aterrado hasta la chica.

Miguel: ¡Scarlett! ¡Tienes que ayudar a la Fundación! (Agitado)

Scarlett: ¿Por qué? (Nerviosa)

Miguel: ¡E-el SCP-096 enloqueció! ¡Ya ha matado a más de dos guardias y a uno de la clase D! (Asustado)

Scarlett: ¿S-Shy Guy? Oh... eso es malo. (Preocupada)

Doctor Plaga: ¿Qué piensas hacer? Él podría matarte de un golpe...

Scarlett: Ya estuve con él ayer... en realidad nos llevamos muy bien, incluso quiso ser mi amigo... pero sigue siendo peligroso...

Miguel: ¡Intenta calmarlo. o seguirá causando problemas! (Asustado)

Scarlett: ¿Donde está? (Decidida)

Doctor Plaga: ¿Estás segura de querer enfrentarlo?

Scarlett: Si, pero aunque no quiera, no tengo otra opción... tengo que arriesgarme.

Miguel: Ven. te llevaré con él... pero me mantendré en un lugar apartado...

El guardia la guió hasta el lugar... el SCP-096 había llegado hasta una de las oficinas, los escritorios, sillas y la mayoría de los papeles e instrumentos se encontraban manchados de la sangre de dos empleados desafortunados que fueron atacados brutalmente por el ser humanoide...

Shy Guy estaba desgarrando un cuerpo sin vida de una manera frenética. Una escena que nadie quisiera presenciar personalmente. Pero Scarlett debía olvidar las consecuencias. Ella estaba ahí para encontrar una solución. O por lo menos, evitar nuevas muertes sin sentido.

Scarlett: ¿S-Shy Guy? (Temblando)

El nombrado giró la cabeza en su dirección. Sus antiguas marcas de sangre seca se habían cambiado por sangre fresca de un color rojo intenso de sus víctimas recientes.

El ser humanoide se mostró afectado al ver a la chica, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y de tristeza, él no quería que su única "amiga" real lo viera en sus peores etapas. Donde solo existía el odio y los deseos desesperados de arrebatar la vida de aquellos que lo miraban o siquiera se le aproximaban.

Scarlett estaba temblando de miedo. Pero nada le impediría seguir adelante. Caminó unos metros hacía la criatura muy decidida de su acción suicida. Pensaba que quizás la recordaba y no buscaría dañarla como al resto.

Se detuvo a menos de un metro del SCP-096. Recordó su primer encuentro y como él de alguna forma le dejó ver su rostro. Ella repitió la acción, lo miró directo a los ojos simulando tranquilidad. Pero fue imposible ignorar toda la sangre que abarcaba casi todo su rostro. Su espeluznante boca todavía abierta lista para causar una mordida letal. Pero eso no ocurrió.

La criatura se arrodilló en el suelo, sobre el gran charco carmesí teñiendole su pálida piel de rojo. Scarlett lo observó con curiosidad pero sin mencionar una palabra.

Shy Guy bajó la cabeza mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos del mismo color que el resto de elementos en la habitación. Parecía estar deprimido, o arrepentido por haber cometido tal masacre.

Scarlett llevó una de sus manos a las del SCP-096 quitándolas de su rostro lentamente para no sobresaltarlo mucho. Y después de aquel momento dramático finalmente alguien habló...

Scarlett: Shy Guy... levántate. No te preocupes, sea lo que sea ya pasó. (Con un tono calmado)

El nombrado levantó levemente la cabeza, para luego ponerse de pie por completo. Su antigua devastadora expresión reemplazada por su estado normal de estrés mínimo.

Scarlett: ¿Ves? Ya estás bien. Solo debes permanecer tranquilo.

Shy Guy se vio a si mismo manchado de la sangre de las personas que hace tan solo unos minutos seguían con vida... eso solo lo deprimió aún más... sin comprender la verdadera razón... ya que él siempre mataba a quienes se le enfrentaban y pocas veces sintió algo por ello.

Scarlett. Tienes que ser más tolerante. No puedes matar a cualquiera que se te pasa por el camino... (Suspira) De todos modos, ven, déjame ayudarte a quitarte la sangre. (Agarrándolo de la mano)

El guardia dio unos pasos hacía ellos con precaución... evitando tener contacto visual con el SCP-096.

Miguel: ¿A donde lo piensas llevar?... ya que primero hay que limpiar este desastre y también su antigua ubicación... hay que asegurarla mejor... (Asustado)

Shy Guy empezaba a reaccionar mal de nuevo al ver al guardia, pero la chica lo regresó a la normalidad una vez más...

Scarlett: Lo llevaré a mi habitación, tengo alguna que otra toalla para limpiarlo lo suficiente...

Miguel: ¿Segura? (Pausa) Bien, pero está bajo tu responsabilidad... que no ataque a nadie más... fue demasiado por hoy. (Se retira)

Scarlett: (Mirando al ser humanoide) No te preocupes, vas a estar bien. Sígueme, y no le hagas daño a nadie... ¿Ok? (Amigable)

Shy Guy asintió despacio mientras iba con ella... Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Scarlett buscó en la caja una toalla y una botella con agua limpia.

Scarlett: Bien... quédate quieto, solamente te quitaré la sangre. (Mientras se acercaba)

Unos minutos después el SCP-096 estaba libre de las manchas carmesí, regresando a su antigua piel extremadamente pálida.

Scarlett: Listo. (Dijo mientras colocaba los materiales teñidos de rojo en un escritorio) Ahora... tengo que llevarte de vuelta a tu cuarto...

Lo agarró nuevamente de la mano mientras lo llevaba, cuando llegaron ya estaba el guardia esperándolos...

Miguel: Wow, así que pudiste con él... no dejas de sorprenderme...

Scarlett: Shy Guy solo es tímido... y agresivo... pero no es tan malo.

Miguel: Como digas... (Pausa) Ya está lista su antigua ubicación... pero no se han colocado medidas de seguridad aún... creo que nadie piensa hacerlo en verdad... (Molesto)

Scarlett: No tienen por qué... solo llámenme y todo estará bien.

Miguel: Ufff... menos mal.

Doctor Plaga: (Apareciendo) ¿Qué están haciendo?.

Miguel: ¡¿Q-qué haces fuera?! (Aterrado)

Doctor Plaga: Dejaste la puerta abierta... seguramente por tu nerviosismo con el SCP-096.

Scarlett: Para ser guardia eres muy distraído... (Burlándose)

Miguel: (Suspira) ¡Vuelve a donde perteneces! (Observando molesto al SCP-049)

Doctor Plaga: ¿No tengo otra opción?

Miguel: No.

Doctor Plaga: ¬¬

Miguel: Yo me encargaré de llevarlo de vuelta a su zona... Scarlett, encárgate de él... (Señalando al ser humanoide)

Scarlett: Está bien.

Mientras ellos dos se iban por direcciones opuestas, Scarlett llevó a Shy Guy a su zona de contención.

Scarlett: Mmm... ya está. Por favor, no te vuelvas tan agresivo... esta vez te pasaste. (Preocupada)

Shy Guy agachó de nuevo su cabeza en señal de pena... parecía estar arrepentido en cierta medida...

Scarlett: Oh... sabes que te entiendo... pero esa no es una buena razón para matar gente... (Pausa) Ya me tengo que ir... tal como dije ayer... prometo volver a verte... ¡Pero debes permanecer calmado! ¿De acuerdo?.

El SCP-096 asintió mientras caminaba hasta el centro de la habitación tomando su típica posición depresiva... no tenía caso intentar animarlo.

Scarlett regresó a su cuarto un poco triste por Shy Guy, pero nada se podía hacer... él era así.

Poco después llegó Miguel con una expresión nerviosa...

Scarlett: ¿Qué ocurrió? (Curiosa)

Miguel: ¡El SCP-049 casi se pasa de listo! ¡Casi me toca cuando me distraje por un segundo! (Asustado)

Scarlett: ¿De verdad? (Sorprendida)

Miguel: Si... pero logré regresarlo a su lugar... (Aliviado)

Scarlett: Mmm... menos mal... supongo.

Miguel: ¿Pudiste con el SCP-096?

Scarlett: Si, y ya está de nuevo en su zona al igual que el Doctor Plaga.

Miguel: Bien... (Pausa) Al final logró matar a unas cinco personas en el ataque... dos de ellos eran guardias... pero al menos yo no los conocía bien como para lamentar la pérdida...

La chica permaneció en silencio tras haber oído eso... era devastador.

Miguel: (Suspira) Pero ya no te preocupes... deberías estar feliz de que eres la única que logra mantener bajo control a tantos SCPs...

Scarlett: Debería... creo... (Triste)

Miguel: Ya verás... mañana estarás mucho mejor.

Scarlett: Eso espero... (Desanimada)

Miguel: No te olvides... que en cualquier momento puedes hablar a través de la Webcam con tu familia... (Cuando escuchó esa frase la chica se animó)

Scarlett: ¡Es cierto! ¿Puedo hacerlo mañana? (Feliz)

Miguel: Por supuesto... pero ya sabes que responder si te hacen preguntas...

Scarlett: Si, lo se. (Asintiendo)

Miguel: Ok... ¡Hasta mañana! (Cerrando la puerta)

La chica se acostó en su cama muy cansada... este no fue un buen día del todo... pero la idea de conversar de nuevo con sus familiares le subía el ánimo... tan solo tenía que esperar hasta mañana para hacerlo.

* * *

Desde ahora pueden haber más episodios con contenidos violentos... supongo que era de esperar ya que son elementos peligrosos... XD

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	7. Proyecto Colectivo Parte 1

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Lilia24 Thanks :3

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 7 Proyecto Colectivo Parte 1

Scarlett se despertó como cualquier otro día, estaba en cierta medida todavía cansada... la vida dentro de la Fundación SCP era agobiante para cualquiera, sea guardia o prisionero... claro, a excepción de los pertenecientes a los rangos más altos existentes, posiblemente ellos disfrutaban del trabajo... en una cómoda oficina sin tener que preocuparse por los elementos hostiles.

La chica contempló su obra del SCP-049. Si bien ella era muy perfeccionista, le agradaba demasiado su trabajo digital... y esperaba tener la misma oportunidad con otros SCPs al igual de como fue con el Doctor Plaga.

Miguel apareció poco después para llevarla para el almuerzo, nada fuera de lo normal... hasta esa parte se podía llamar una rutina.

Scarlett: ¿Qué hay de nuevo para este día? ¿Algún elemento nuevo por ver? (Curiosa)

Miguel: Si, hoy te reunirás con dos SCPs, el Doctor Plaga, que ya lo conoces personalmente, y la Máscara posesiva, que solo habías logrado hablarle a través del cristal... pero esta vez, tendrás que estar frente a frente con él, ten mucho cuidado de que no intente tocarte, ya sabes, colocarte la máscara para manipularte... y quizás matarte.

Scarlett: No hay ningún problema, en realidad quiero verlo en persona... bueno, máscara... o lo que sea.

Miguel: Como ya debes saber, no puedo acompañarte. Pero si intenta dañarte, avísame con esto. (Le entrega un dispositivo de audio) Tan solo oprimes el botón y gritas e iré a salvarte.

Scarlett: No tengo miedo, ya que estoy segura de que el Doctor Plaga no permitirá que me mate... creo que me considera una compañera... o incluso amiga. No lo se... pero me tranquiliza ese detalle...

Miguel: Ok, (Pequeña pausa) Ya tenemos que ir. Seguramente ya los encerraron en la celda especial...

Scarlett: ¿Especial? ¿Donde es? (Confusa)

Miguel: Allí se efectuarán todas las reuniones aprobadas entre dos o más SCPs. Son parte del experimento colectivo que te mencioné días atrás. (Aclarando)

Scarlett: Ahhh... ya veo. Interesante. (Pensativa)

Se detuvieron ante la gran puerta reforzada de hierro... El guardia utilizó su tarjeta nivel 3 para abrirla, pero antes de que la chica entrara, le mencionó una advertencia.

Miguel: No olvides que la Máscara Posesiva es muy inteligente. Es probable que intente alterarte tan solo para su diversión. Él llevó a muchas personas a la desesperación y como consecuencia al suicidio.

Scarlett: Entendido. (Asintiendo)

La chica entró en la gran habitación, y como estaba esperando, vio al SCP-049 apartado del SCP-035, no parecían estar interesados en conversar...

Scarlett: ¡Buenos días! (Intentando animar a esos dos SCPs serios)

Doctor Plaga: Buenos días, Scarlett. (Dirigiendo su mirada a ella)

Máscara Posesiva: Oh, nos volvemos a ver. Ahora podré analizar su comportamiento de cerca. (Acercándose unos metros)

Scarlett: Lo mismo digo, veo que todavía conserva un cuerpo humano.

Máscara Posesiva: Es la única forma, de lo contrario solo sería un objeto más. Y no es lo que deseo ser.

Doctor Plaga: Solo eres una máscara insignificante. Eres tan inferior que necesitas un cuerpo humano para manifestarte... vergonzoso. (Con tono de burla)

Máscara Posesiva: Al menos tengo un buen propósito, no como otros elementos que matan sin sentido alguno... Oh, me olvidaba, o los convierten en zombies sin mente que solo quieren atacar a cualquiera que se les aproxima.

Doctor Plaga: ¿Pero qué te crees juzgando mis técnicas? Ellos eran víctimas de la peste, yo solo los curé de su castigo. Mi cura siempre es efectiva.

Máscara Posesiva: Claro, es mejor ser un muerto viviente que morir por una enfermedad... ¿No?

Doctor Plaga: Nunca lograrás comprender mi trabajo, solo otro doctor de la plaga sabe.

Scarlett: Por favor... no he venido hasta aquí para escucharlos de esa manera... compórtense. (Cansada)

Máscara Posesiva: Tienes toda la razón, y me disculpo también en nombre de ese ser humanoide prehistórico ya que es incapaz de hacerlo por si mismo.

Doctor Plaga: ¿Me estás denominando retrasado? ¡Te aseguro que no sabes en lo más mínimo todos los conocimientos médicos que conozco! (Molesto)

Scarlett: ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Esto no es un debate para descubrir al SCP más gritón, ¡Ya estoy cansada de oírlos! (Gritando)

Ambos SCPs mantuvieron un completo silencio después de eso... parecían estar más calmados...

Scarlett: Bien... ahora si, ¿Quién comienza la civilizada conversación? (Apoyándose en una pared cercana)

Máscara Posesiva: Yo, ya que quiero saber más de ti. (Pausa). ¿Como llegaste a la Fundación SCP?

Scarlett: Me secuestraron por saber demasiado... en mi antigua vida normal siempre investigaba todo acerca de ustedes... en su mayoría por el Internet... hasta que un día solamente me trajeron hasta aquí... fue lamentable.

Máscara Posesiva: Pero tus conocimientos pueden salvarte de muchas cosas en este lugar... ¿En alguna ocasión estuviste en peligro y sobreviviste por utilizar ese razonamiento?

Scarlett: Si, con Shy Guy. Logré interactuar con él y me permitió verlo directamente al rostro... incluso me abrazó sin lastimarme. Sin contar que ayer se volvió frenético, mató a muchas personas y fui yo quien lo regresó a su estado pasivo...

Doctor Plaga: Y yo puedo asegurarlo... porque estuve allí... aunque observando a una distancia segura.

Máscara Posesiva: Típica cobardía de tu parte...

Doctor Plaga: No soy suicida, estoy al tanto de quien es el SCP-096... ni yo quiero enfrentarlo. Prefiero evadir peleas, yo solo busco liberar a las víctimas de la peste.

Máscara Posesiva: Si, si... sigues con eso...

Doctor Plaga: ¿Qué quieres que diga? Es la verdad.

Scarlett: Ok, como digan... ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Máscara Posesiva: ¿No tienes miedo de nosotros? Porque tu reacción al verme fue relativamente tranquila... sabiendo que podría poseer tu cuerpo y obligarte a suicidarte...

Scarlett: Lo se, pero también se que te interesas por mi mente... no creo que se te sea favorable acabar con mi vida.

Doctor Plaga: Además, no se lo permitiré, debo salvar a las personas que jamás padecieron la enfermedad. ¡Es mi obligación moral!

Scarlett: Gracias, Doctor. (Feliz)

Máscara Posesiva: Eres inteligente, por eso afirmo tu respuesta, no pienso matarte tan solo porque eres un caso poco común de humano.

Scarlett: Eso quería escuchar. (Mirando a la máscara posesiva)

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y el guardia se acercó al grupo...

Miguel: Es hora de irse... tienes que presentarte en el segundo grupo... ¿Todo estuvo bien?.

Scarlett: Claro que si, fue una conversación interesante.

Miguel: ¿Ningún problema? ¿Se comportaron? (En especial sorprendido por uno de ellos)

Scarlett: Si, no hubo ningún problema... ¿A quién debo ver ahora?

Miguel: Al SCP-096 y a una SCP muy curiosa. Ya la verás. Es muy especial ya que no altera al ser humanoide como el resto. No parecen ser enemigos. Y quizás puedas llevarte bien con ella al igual que con Shy Guy.

Scarlett: ¿Ella? ¿Quien podría ser? Porque conozco a unos cuantos SCPs femeninos... (Pensando)

Miguel: Ya la conocerás. (Pausa) Mientras vamos a la otra zona especial para encuentros mis compañeros se encargarán de llevar a estos dos elementos a sus cuartos originales... (Viendo que los guardias estaban apareciendo)

Unos minutos después llegaron hasta otra habitación de gran tamaño, pero por la ventana se podía ver que contenía una especie de laguna o algo relacionado con el agua...

Miguel: ¿Lista? Ten cuidado con la nueva SCP, puede ser un poco agresiva a veces con los nuevos, pero si logras llevarte bien con ella te enseñará su parte amigable y juguetona. ¡Suerte! (Abriendo la puerta)

Scarlett dirigió su mirada a las dos figuras en la habitación... estaba Shy Guy sentado en la misma posición de siempre en medio del cuarto.. y el otro ser parecía ser una mujer mayor, tenía una piel extraña, con una textura curiosa, el color que predominaba era el verde oscuro en el cuerpo, pero tenía tonos blancos en el pecho hasta las piernas y brazos. Poseía una larga cabellera de color verde claro con amarillo lisa. Unos ojos penetrantes multicolor, con tonos rojos, naranja y amarillo intenso. Todas sus características solo indicaban una cosa... ella era la mujer rana, también conocida como la SCP-811.

* * *

¿Ya conocen a la SCP-811? Ella me encanta y la conocí hace un tiempo. Es mi SCP femenino preferido hasta el momento.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	8. Proyecto Colectivo Parte 2

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Lilia24 I'm glad you like the fanfic.:)

 **NOTA:** El SCP-811 es peligroso al tacto humano, ya que al igual que su zona de contención posee varios tipos de bacterias que podrían matar a cualquier persona. En este fanfic se quitará el detalle del ambiente tóxico con gas metano, para adaptarlo a la historia. No olviden que no está basada al 100% en los datos oficiales de la Fundación SCP. Si quieren ver más, busquen en la página web original. Gracias.

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 8 Proyecto Colectivo Parte 2

Scarlett dio unos pasos hacía delante con precaución... Ella ve como la habitación se asemeja a un pantano, con una gran variedad de plantas propias de la zona nativa del SCP-811 conocida también como "La mujer del pantano" "o "La mujer rana". Ella era uno de los elementos biológicos dentro de la fundación.

Scarlett: ¿Hola? (Un poco nerviosa)

Shy Guy giró la cabeza a su dirección sorprendido al reconocer de quien era la voz. Se levantó y fue a paso lento hacía ella intentando saludarla. Pero como era muy tímido se limitó a acercarse, Scarlett se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y asintió con una sonrisa.

Scarlett: Me da gusto de verte a ti también. (Feliz)

La SCP-811 miró a su dirección también sin comprender lo que ocurría... ella no hablaba nada con el SCP-096, solo se sumergía en el agua color verdosa del pantano artificial cuando era obligada a convivir con él a causa de los encargados de nivel superior de la fundación... Pero ella sabía sobre la actitud de su "compañero tímido" y estaba consciente de las múltiples muertes que provocaba cuando alguien lo miraba al rostro... pero algo era diferente... Él no estaba atacando a aquella humana, parecía darle la bienvenida. La mujer rana no lograba entenderlo, así que decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta.

La mujer del pantano: ¿Quien eres humana? (Acercándose)

Scarlett: ¿Uh? (Voltea) ¡Ah, hola, me llamo Scarlett, mucho gusto en conocerte! Eres mi SCP femenino favorita. (Alegre)

La mujer del pantano: ¿Me conoces? (Confusa)

Scarlett: Así es, se mucho sobre los SCPs... y por eso terminé aquí como otra prisionera más... o algo así. (Apenada)

La mujer del pantano: Interesante... ¿No me tienes miedo? ¿Sabes que si te toco podría matarte por las bacterias que habitan mi cuerpo? Ya que no estás utilizando ningún traje contra agentes biológicos...

Scarlett: Se que debería asustarme. Pero después de conseguir una amistad entre Shy Guy, la Máscara Posesiva, El Doctor Plaga y creo... que con la Escultura también... creo que no debo preocuparme.

La mujer del pantano: ¿Eres "amiga" de todos esos SCPs? (Sorprendida)

Scarlett: Así es. (Asintiendo con la cabeza)

La mujer del pantano: Entonces... si no me tienes miedo... y te llevas tan bien con tantos miembros de la fundación... ¿Quieres ser mi... amiga?. Realmente no me llevo con nadie. Y estoy aburrida, si es que entiendes lo que es estar sola en un pantano.

Scarlett: ¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría.

Shy Guy se acercó a Scarlett agarrándole un brazo con sus garras...

La mujer del pantano: Parece celoso... quizás sea porque él tampoco había tenido algún amigo más que tu.

Scarlett: Tranquilo, seguiremos siendo amigos. Es mejor agregar que quitar amistades. (Observando al SCP-096)

Shy Guy asiente mientras la suelta y se vuelve a sentar de nuevo en su antigua posición...

Scarlett: ¿Qué hacen aquí para entretenerse? (Curiosa)

La mujer del pantano: Yo siempre nado dentro de mi pantano... es muy relajante... pero claro, tu no puedes ya que podría ser mortal por las bacterias... (Sentándose al borde de la laguna verde)

Scarlett: Si... tienes razón... aunque quizás consiga algún traje especial para poder interactuar contigo sin morirme... (Pensativa)

La chica se dirigió hasta la entrada, dio algunos golpes hasta que el guardia abrió levemente la puerta...

Miguel: ¿Scarlett? ¿Sucede algo malo? (Con un tono de preocupación)

Scarlett: Oh, nada en absoluto... de hecho... la SCP-811 es muy amigable. Tenías razón... pero quisiera jugar a sus juegos en el pantano, necesito uno de esos trajes contra las bacterias mortales...

Miguel: ¡Ah, claro! ¿Como no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Error mio! ¡Podías haber sido afectada por ellos!... volveré en seguida. (Se va hasta una habitación cercana) Ten, puedes entrar al agua siempre y cuando lo uses... que por nada en el mundo esa agua entre en contacto con tu piel... han habido personas quienes les tuvieron que amputar partes del cuerpo por esa causa... ten cuidado. (Advirtiéndole de los riesgos)

Scarlett: (Sujetando el traje) ¡Bien, tendré cuidado! Gracias. (Ingresando nuevamente a la habitación)

La mujer del pantano: ¡Veo que has conseguido el traje! Ahora podremos divertirnos un poco. (Animada)

Scarlett: Yo sabía que no eras agresiva, al menos que tuvieras hambre o te sintieras amenzada... pero no que eras tan juguetona.

La mujer del pantano: ¿Con quien podía serlo antes? Solo los guardias autorizados venían... y no eran para nada divertidos.

Scarlett: (Con el traje puesto) ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

La mujer del pantano: ¿Quieres que te enseñe la maravillosa vegetación? ¡Es muy variada!

Scarlett: ¡Si!

La chica rana dio un gran salto hacía el agua verdosa, salpicando en varias direcciones. En cambio la Scarlett entró al agua de a poco, a pesar de tener puesto el traje, aún estaba nerviosa por el hecho de las mortíferas bacterias que abundaban dentro del agua... era horrible pensar en ello.

Después de media hora la SCP-811 ya había acabado de enseñarle todas las plantas del lugar... dejando maravillada a Scarlett... si bien ella no era de interesarse mucho en la vegetación... era simplemente precioso el hábitat de La mujer del pantano.

Poco después salieron del agua y Scarlett se quitó completamente el traje que ya empezaba a ser molesto...

La mujer del pantano: Eres la primera humana con quien me llevo tan bien... ¿Cual es tu secreto?

Scarlett: No lo se... desde que llegué a la fundación me dijeron que había algo raro en mi... que es muy sospechoso que me lleve tan bien con SCPs altamente peligrosos hacía otros humanos... (Recordando)

La chica vio a Shy Guy a unos pocos metros de distancia con la cabeza levantada observándola con una expresión más deprimente que lo normal...

Scarlett: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres compañía? (Acercándose)

Shy Guy asintió lentamente mientras la chica humana se sentada junto a él...

Scarlett: Es verdad... estos cuarenta minutos he estado con la SCP-811 y te dejé atrás... (Pausa) Pero ahora estoy aquí.

El SCP-096 la sujeta con uno de sus largos brazos delgados, y ella hace lo mismo pero con el brazo opuesto a él, terminado casi en un abrazo amistoso...

La mujer del pantano: En todos estos años juntos... nunca lo había visto tan... cariñoso... (Pausa) O la palabra será... necesitado. (Pensativa)

Scarlett: ¿Como era antes de que llegara?

La mujer del pantano: Como ya lo había mencionado antes, no lo conozco del todo bien... es casi un extraño para mi... pero diría que pasaba todos los días en su posición deprimida en su cuarto sin puertas... y matando a quienes lo miraban de frente... o por lo menos eso es lo que todos dicen en este lugar.

Scarlett: Pues parece que con mi presencia permanece calmado. Tal vez solo necesitaba compañía.

La mujer del pantano: En eso te equivocas... lo que realmente necesitaba era a alguien que lo entienda... y que no reaccione mal al verlo tan como es... (Pausa) ¿Como lo conociste?

Scarlett: Oh... estaba visitando su zona de contención cuando le dije lo que pensaba sobre él. Admito que al principio tuve miedo... pero no iba a permitir que eso arruine todo. Y después de unos minutos... que parecía ser mucho más tiempo... logré llevarme bien con él... y ahí comenzó nuestra "amistad".

La mujer del pantano: Una historia fascinante, sin duda.

De repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió y todos, menos Shy Guy, dirigieron sus miradas al guardia...

Miguel: ¡Scarlett, hora de irnos! ¡Que ya es tarde! (Llamándola)

Scarlett: ¿Oh, en serio? (Triste)

Cuando intentó levantarse Shy Guy la sujetó con más fuerza...

Scarlett: Te prometo que la próxima vez dedicaré todo el tiempo contigo... ¿Ok?

Pero no funcionó, siguió sujetándola fuertemente sin intenciones de dejarla libre...

Miguel: Tenemos un problema... y yo no soy el indicado para intervenir... de seguro me mataría de un golpe tan solo por intentarlo... (Asustado)

La mujer del pantano: El SCP-096 se volvió muy posesivo... que extraño. (Intrigada)

Scarlett: ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Por favor, suéltame, tengo que ir a descansar!

Shy Guy negó con la cabeza, parecía imposible continuar con una lucha perdida...

Scarlett: (Suspira resignada) ¿No puede estar conmigo en mi cuarto por esta noche? Parece que nada funciona para que me deje ir...

Miguel: Eso va contra las reglas... podrían matarme por dejar algo así... (Nervioso)

Scarlett. ¿No puedes preguntarle a alguien de mayor rango que tomara esa responsabilidad?

Miguel: ¡Sabes! ¡Lo voy a intentar! ¡Regreso lo más rápido posible! (Se va corriendo)

Scarlett: ¿Crees que funcionará? (Observando a la SCP-811)

La mujer del pantano: Mas le vale que si... o dormirás aquí de seguro... dudo que te deje libre.

Scarlett: ¡Shy Guy, esto ya es demasiado! (Quejándose)

Unos minutos más tarde llegó el guardia agitado...

Scarlett: ¿Y qué dijeron? (Preocupada)

Miguel: Si puedes... como ya te conocen pensaron que habría menos problemas dejarte con él que intentar separarlos... Un guardia de nivel 5 tomará esta responsabilidad si algo sale mal... que alivio. (Tranquilizándose)

Scarlett. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Por esta noche tendremos una especie de pijamada o algo así!

La mujer del pantano: ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero ir! (Molesta)

Miguel: ¡A ti no te dieron permiso!

La mujer del pantano: ¬¬

Scarlett: Quien sabe, quizás podamos hacer una fiesta alguna noches de estas... ¿Por qué no?

Miguel: Por que ellos son monstruos... ¿Por qué querrían festejar?

La mujer del pantano: ¡No hables por ti! ¡Yo quiero un poco de diversión!

Scarlett: ¡Bien, todo planeado! ¡Pronto habrá una fiesta con los SCPs! (Emocionada)

Miguel: ¿Q-qué? ¡NO! (Asustado al imaginar la escena)

Scarlett: ¿Vamos Shy Guy? (Lo ve asentir lentamente)

El guardia cierra la zona de contención de la SCP-811 quien seguía quejándose de lo aburrida que se encontraba y tanto la chica como el ser humanoide fueron hasta aquella habitación.

Miguel: Scarlett... cuídate de que no te mate mientras duermes... (Preocupado)

Scarlett. ¡Ok! (Cierra la puerta)

Shy Guy esta parado en un rincón viendo la pequeña habitación de la humana y sus pertenencias como la caja donde guardaba varias cosas... Y lo que más le llamó la atención era su computadora portátil...

Scarlett: Eres muy curioso... ¿No es verdad?... ¿Quieres que te los enseñe? (Lo ve asentir) ¡Está bien! (Agarra su computadora) Esto es tecnología humana... se pueden hacer muchas cosas... como... (Recuerda su posibilidad de chatear con su familia) Espera... tengo algo que hacer primero...

Ella sabía que estaba por cometer una de las peores locuras posibles... pero su desesperación de volver a ver a su querida familia era terrible... así que a pesar de no estar sola, decidió intentar usar la WebCam por primera vez con ellos... no importaba el costo... total, podía mantener lejos al SCP-096... ¿Qué podía salir mal?... (?)

Una vez que consiguió su meta vio que era su madre quien había atendido su llamado... Inmediatamente se emocionó al verla después de tanto tiempo...

Scarlett: ¡Mamá! (En voz alta muy contenta de verla de nuevo... al menos a través de una pantalla)

Madeline: ¡¿Scarlett?! ¿Como has estado en la institución? ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo? (Sonando emocionada)

En ese momento la chica recordó las mentiras que les habían dicho sobre ella... tenía que seguir el juego para no arruinarlo todo...

Scarlett: ¡Oh, He aprendido mucho! ¡Estoy muy feliz aquí!

Madeline: Me da gusto oírte decir eso... todos te extrañamos y esperamos tu regreso algún día... ¿Cuando será?

Scarlett: Ah... no estoy segura... ya sabes... desarrollar ciertas habilidades toma mucho tiempo...

Madeline: De todos modos, me alegro que podamos hablar de esta forma al menos... ¿Como es allí? ¿Las instalaciones son tan grandes como dicen?

Scarlett: ¡Si, muy grandes!

Madeline: ¿Tienes compañeros con habilidades como tu?

Scarlett: Emmm... obviamente. Y hay algunos con... formas extrañas... pero son muy agradables, lo aseguro.

Madeline: ¡Que bien y que me dices sobre... ! (Quedó en shock al ver a un ser humanoide pálido y delgado detrás de su hija...)

Scarlett: ¿Q-qué sucede? (Nerviosa)

Madeline: ¿Q-qué es eso detrás de ti? (Aterrada)

Scarlett: (Recordando la compañía de cierto SCP... y haciendo un facepalm mental...) ¡Oh... es mi compañero de cuarto, su nombre es Shy Guy!

Madeline: ¡Decile que se acerque para poder conocerlo!

Scarlett: Es muy tímido... de ahí su peculiar nombre o apodo... jeje...

Madeline: B-bien... mándale mis saludos... ¡Que se comporte bien contigo!

Scarlett: ¡Ya lo hace! ¡No te preocupes! (Nerviosa)

Madeline: Menos mal...

Scarlett: ¡Ya me tengo que ir... ya es muy tarde... me da gusto volver a hablar contigo mamá...!

Madeline: ¡A mi igual!

Scarlett: En otro momento te vuelvo a llamar... ¿Ok?

Madeline: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hasta luego!

Scarlett: ¡Adios! (Se despide y apaga la aplicación de la WebCam aliviada) ¡Casi te descubren! ¡¿Como le iba a explicar si te hubiera visto completo! (Asustada)

Shy Guy agacha su cabeza muy apenado...

Scarlett: (Suspira) Lo siento... no era mi intención reaccionar de ese modo... pero comprende que casi me metes en graves problemas... (Ve al SCP-096 levantar un poco su cabeza) Ahora es el momento para descansar... ¿Estás de acuerdo? (Lo ve asentir)

Ella se acuesta en su cama cuando de repente siente algo moverse a su costado...

Scarlett: ¡¿S-shy Guy?! ¿Qué haces? (Al verlo acostado al lado de ella)

Él solo la abraza impidiendo que se levante instintivamente de la cama...

Scarlett: ¿En serio? (Suspira resignada) Está bien... pero solo esta vez. (Acomodándose)

Ella se pregunta mentalmente "¿Por qué a mi?" antes de caer dormida entre los brazos esqueléticos del SCP-096... a pesar de ser muy peligroso, ella había cambiado de cierto modo a la criatura... y era cada vez menos agresivo... o por lo menos en su presencia. No debía olvidar la masacre de hace tan solo un día...

Pero Scarlett debía estar segura de que ella era importante para él... y jamás intentaría dañarla, claro, al menos que ella lo traicione o lo maltrate como el resto de las personas dentro de la Fundación SCP...

Pero jamás lo trataría mal después de haberle demostrado su lado comprensivo y tierno, oculto detrás de un pasado tan oscuro como la noche y por tanta sangre derramada injustamente.

Solo tenía que tener paciencia y mucha tolerancia, solo eso.

* * *

¡Se que tardé mucho en actualizar la historia, pero estaba ocupada, y seguramente volverá a pasar! Pronto comenzaré la universidad, así que este, junto con "Four strange Roommates" van a ser los últimos fanfics... o al menos por el momento. Espero tener tiempo para seguir escribiendo que es algo que amo de verdad. :)

¡Gracias por leer, cada Review ayuda!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	9. El grotesco ejército en miniatura

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Aurum before Argentum Que curioso, realmente me encanta ese nombre :)

dai16117 Bueno, sobre agregar a todos aquellos personajes, los tendré en cuenta, pero quiero basar más la historia a los SCPs que a los integrantes con los mayores rangos, en la mayoría serán OCs míos para referirme a los humanos... Pero pensaré en ello, ;)

VectorK16 Lo siento por la espera, fueron unos meses complicados... Lo explicaré mejor al terminar el capítulo...

Darkness-1997 Gracias, y tus ideas son buenas, sobre el SCP-682 ""-SPOILER-""" lo nombré como Easter egg en el "Sueño" de Scarlett en uno de los episodios anteriores... Si lo lees con atención son sus características... :)

the lord onix Gracias, y llegaste justo, porque hace unas semanas pensaba continuarlo. :D

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 9 El grotesco ejército en miniatura

Scarlett abrió lentamente sus ojos albinos sin esperar que el SCP-096 se hallaba justo delante de su rostro, dio un salto hacía atrás chocando fuertemente contra la pared que daba con la cama. Shy Guy se levantó inmediatamente asustado y a la vez culpable de ser el causante de aquella escena. La chica notó su nerviosismo y con un rápido movimiento de manos hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien, no era grave... Pero el ser humanoide seguía deprimido, ya ahora recostado en el frío suelo de la habitación con ambas manos cubriendo sus ojos sin vida...

Scarlett: Tranquilo... ¡No fue nada! (Se acercó colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la criatura) S-solo me asustaste, recién me despertaba, es normal... He,he... Levántate por favor... (Ahora haciendo un vago intento de quitar las manos del ser delgado de aquel rostro afligido) ¡Oh... vamos! (Preocupada)

Shy Guy estuvo así durante más de un minuto hasta que se decidió levantarse con cuidado evitando ver de frente a la chica la cual permanecía con la mirada fija en él...

Scarlett: Que ya es cosa del pasado, no te deprimas por una tontería como esa... (En ese momento se escuchó la voz del guardia)

Miguel: ¿T-todo está en orden? ¿Scarlett? (Nervioso)

Scarlett: Ah... ¡Si! Solo un pequeño malentendido, Shy Guy está un poco alterado, no es gran cosa...

Miguel: ¿No es gran cosa? ¡¿Sabes que está completamente demente?! (Sobresaltado)

El nombrado colocó nuevamente sus manos sobre la cabeza angustiado por su mala fama en la fundación... incluso aunque fuera verídica.

Scarlett: ¡No lo vuelvas a tratar de esa manera, ya había hecho un progreso y ahora le regresó el estrés una vez más! (Sonando notablemente frustrada)

Miguel: ¿Quieres que entre y...? (Pero fue interrumpido bruscamente)

Scarlett: ¡NO! ¡Sabes que esa es una TERRIBLE idea ya conociendo su carácter! ¡Yo me encargo! (Pensó en una idea rápida para salir del problema) ¡Ya se! (Caminó hasta estar justo delante del SCP) ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo en las instalaciones? ~. (Dijo ofreciendo su mano)

El SCP-096 reaccionó al instante quitando sus manos de la cara y sujetando con cuidado la de ella evitando dañarla. Scarlett sonrió ante su acción, se veía un poco más positivo, aunque era complicado de asegurar ya que no era muy expresivo, pero algo le decía que de verdad estaba feliz.

Scarlett: ¿Listo? (Lo ve asentir) Ok, pero compórtate para que nos dejen tomar ese paseo. (Leve pausa) ¡Ya puedes abrir la puerta! (Llamando al otro lado)

La puerta asegurada se abrió revelando al guardia a unos dos metros de distancia, casi temblando del pánico.

Miguel: ¡Mantenlo alejado de mi! (Habló con horror)

Scarlett: ¿Cómo es siquiera que llegaste a trabajar aquí... ? (Lo recordó, ya había tenido esa conversación tiempo atrás, al igual que ella, era por saber demasiado...) Ufff... lo siento... Me había olvidado por un segundo la razón por la que estabas aquí... (Apenada)

Miguel: No es el mejor trabajo del mundo, sin embargo, es mucho más entretenido que estar obligado a permanecer en una celda como sujeto de pruebas... Digamos que tuve mucha suerte por terminar siendo un guardia más... (Pensativo) Quizás si insistimos te admitan en la base como empleada oficial en algún área... posiblemente tratando SCPs, eres toda una profesional en ello...

Scarlett: Creo que exageras... Jajaj... (Riendo con tranquilidad)

Miguel: ¿Estás bromeando? Nadie nunca hizo lo que tu has conseguido...

Shy Guy apretó con más fuerza la mano de la humana, impacientándola unos segundos...

Scarlett: Es verdad... Los dos vamos a dar un paseo para distraernos... ¿No te opones...?

Miguel: De hecho... (Fue cortado de golpe)

Scarlett: ¡¿NO?! ¡Ok, vamos Shy Guy! (Se alejan varios metros en instantes dejando perplejo al guardia)

Miguel: ... Me van a despedir... o peor aún... me van a tirar en la celda de algún SCP hambriento... D,:

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Scarlett le hablaba a su compañero de tonos pálidos a su vez que el guardia los vigilaba algunos metros de diferencia... Muy asustado en realidad.

Se detuvieron al oír la voz de un hombre notablemente furioso... y un tanto nervioso.

Guardia 8: ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! (Gritando)

Miguel: ¡Agghhh Y-YO...! (En shock) (Scarlett y Shy Guy quedaron quietos en su lugar)

Guardia 8: ¡Indique su rango ahora mismo! ¿Tiene autorización para dejar fuera de su área asegurada a un SCP altamente peligroso? (Con pesadez)

Miguel: ¡S-soy nivel 3, p-pero no es lo que piensa! (Temblando en su lugar)

Guardia 8: Pues yo soy de nivel 5 y lo que hace es inaceptable. Los superiores se enterarán de esto. Ahora encierre a ese SCP donde pertenece. (Sacando su arma, alterando al ser humanoide)

Scarlett: ¡Shy Guy, cálmate! (Sujetándolo fuertemente)

Miguel: ¡Ella es Scarlett, maneja perfectamente a los SCPs, guarde su arma antes de que algo terrible pase! (Preocupado)

Guardia 8: (Se detuvo bajando el arma) Esperen... ¿Scarlett? ¿... Tu eres la que tanto hablan en la fundación? (Guardó el arma) En ese caso cambia la situación... Ya me habían dado órdenes de no interferir con los planes en lo que te involucraban... (Pausa) Parece que estás poniendo de cabeza a toda la organización chiquilla... Es tedioso... peligroso... irresponsable... Pero más que nada... Increíble... (Todos esperaban que aquella última palabra fuese negativa, pero al final significó todo lo contrario) Nunca hubo alguien como tu por aquí, serás el progreso que necesitamos para aprender más sobre los elementos extraños... Sigue así... Pero no mueras.

Scarlett asintió insegura ante su frase... Realmente no planeaba morirse, y mucho menos a manos de un SCP.

Guardia 8: Sabes. quiero hacerte una prueba con un SCP especial en mi opinión. Sígueme.

Scarlett: ¡P-pero... ¿Qué hago con Shy Guy?!

Guardia 8: Mmmm... que ese guardia torpe se encargue de llevarlo a su zona de contención... (Mientras sonreía maliciosamente)

Miguel: ¡P-pero ¿Q-QUÉ?! (A punto de desmayarse del pánico)

Guardia: Oh, vamos... ¿Tan difícil es para ti? Es solo un hombre pálido y alto... Estoy seguro que sobrevivirás... Jejee...

Shy Guy comenzó a alterarse ante la idea de alejarse de la única persona en quien confiaba... La chica lo notó y lo contuvo con sus brazos, impidiendo que se alejara de ella.

Scarlett: Si no me permite llevarlo conmigo, no iré con usted a ninguna parte. (Con un tono amenazante)

Guardia 8: ¡Ha! ¿Tu... amenazarme... a mi? Como quisiera verlo señorita... Yo doy las órdenes aquí, no una estúpida reclusa del sector de la clase D. (Dio una sonrisa arrogante)

Scarlett: ¡Me niego! (Se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada)

Aquel sujeto desagradable frunció en ceño, odiaba que alguien le desobedeciera, era de los típicos guardias que se creían la gran cosa por ser de alto nivel en la Fundación SCP... Pero exageraban demasiado su posición.

Finalmente se dio por vencido, sabía que la chica no iba a dejarse manejar tan fácil, ya conociendo todas las hazanas que logró con aquellos elementos peligrosos... Gruñó ante su derrota y frustrado accedió a su única petición...

Guardia 8: ¡BIEN, como desees niña caprichosa! Puedes llevar a tu mascota... (Se dio media vuelta y les hizo señas para que lo siguiesen de una vez)

Shy Guy se sintió ofendido al ser llamado "Mascota", quería despedazar a ese horrible humano con sus afiladas y letales garras, pero Scarlett estaba junto a él y sabía que jamás lo perdonaría si hiciese tal barbaridad... Lo único que pudo hacer fue rehusarse y seguir las indicaciones de su única amiga...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que habían llegado a un largo y oscuro pasillo, era como si la fuente energética hubiese fallado, ya sea intencional o accidental y el fondo no lograba verse en absoluto...

Scarlett: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? (Comenzando a asustarse poco a poco)

Guardia 8: Aquí está tu prueba... Solo avanza y... tarde o temprano encontrarás algo interesante en el suelo... O eso según lo planeado... claro, si no ha decidido desaparecer todavía... (Señaló con un dedo la dirección, todo el fondo era de color negro) ¿Qué esperas? Ve hasta encontrar algo y tráelo hasta aquí lo antes posible...

Sus palabras sonaban sospechosas... ¿Qué quería hacer con todo esto...?.

Miguel: Scarlett, no obedezcas a este demente, seguramente es una trampa que pondrá tu vida en peligro...

Guardia 8: ¡Nunca cuestiones a tus superiores ingrato, o serás denigrado a nivel 1 si continuas con la misma actitud! (Amenazante)

Scarlett: ¡Ya no interesa, iré y regresaré lo antes posible! (Determinada)

Comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y Shy Guy la seguía con un aura protectora que la hacía sentir más tranquila, a aquel guardia le disgustó aquella acción...

Guardia 8: ¡NO, él se tiene que quedar aquí, esta es TU prueba, sin ayuda alguna! (Protestó, claro hasta que el SCP-096 levantó una mano separando sus esqueléticos dedos con espeluznantes garras a su dirección, sin mirarlo a los ojos porque en ese caso no tendría vuelta atrás de una muerte asegurada... pero lo suficiente para que captara el mensaje de... "Si intentas alejarme de ella te desmembraré lenta y dolorosamente". Con eso bastó para mantener su boca cerrada...

Scarlett daba unos pasos lentos al igual que su fiel compañero en el gran pasillo oscuro, solo podía ver a menos de un metro de distancia... Aunque Shy Guy parecía analizar mejor el ambiente cubierto de oscuridad.

Scarlett sintió como algo la detenía en seco donde estaba, cuando lo agarró se dio cuenta que era la garra de su amigo. Él hizo unos quejidos que claramente avisaban que había algo muy cerca de ellos... Al adaptar mejor su vista lo vio... no en detalle, pero era algo pequeño... parecía un objeto o algo... lentamente lo agarró con temor del suelo, estaba inerte ante su presencia, tal vez era solo un aburrido objeto y ese guardia solo quería molestarla por ser el centro de atención del lugar... Pero algo le hizo cambiar rápidamente de parecer... Tenía una textura fácil de reconocer... Sin duda era una especie de peluche... Comenzó a verificarlo, tocó lo que creyó ser su cabeza... dos orejas redondeadas... un moño sujeto a su cuello... cuatro patas vagamente formadas... Eso solo quería decir una cosa... Estaba MUY segura de lo que era ese objeto...

Scarlett: Oh... No puede ser... (Comenzó a asustarse) Solo espero que _**él**_ no esté en compañía con sus _amigos..._ (Aterrada)

De repente sintió que la cosa que sostenía en las manos se movió por su cuenta, terminando en el suelo y aferrándose en segundos a su pierna derecha...

Scarlett: ¡AHHHH,... ESTO ES MALO...! (En shock)

Aparecieron unas extrañas figuras exactamente iguales en sombra a la que sostuvo en brazos hace unos instantes y que ahora se agarraba fuertemente a su pierna, negándose a abandonarla...

Aquellas figuras dieron inicio a un insoportable chillido agudo que ensordecería a cualquiera, Scarlett cayó al suelo mientras se cubría desesperadamente los oídos para evitar daños graves. Era una verdadera pesadilla...

Pero el SCP-096 no lo tomó tan bien como la humana, el devastador grito lo torturaba hasta tal punto que enloqueció, con fuerza destrozó en mil pedazos a aquellas figuras de osos creadas a partir de orejas humanas. Lo único que quedó fue el rastro de carne muerta y esparcida en el suelo...

Scarlett le agradeció cien veces a su amigo, no estaba contenta de que se volviera loco, pero si que fue él que el detuvo ese infierno de ruidos atroces...

Scarlett se levantó del suelo todavía con el intruso aferrado a su pierna... Shy Guy lo observó con ganas de hacerle lo mismo que a sus copias bizarras... pero la chica no se lo permitió...

Scarlett: No, es por él que vinimos hasta aquí... (Gruñó con fastidio) Ese guardia... Ya me va a escuchar... Le voy a decir TODO lo que se merece por hijo de put#. (Furiosa)

Shy Guy se estremeció al ver lo enfurecida que estaba su amiga... quería calmarla, pero estaba consciente que no era el indicado para hacerlo... Después de todo, no sabía mucho lo que era la paciencia...

Una vez que alcanzó a los dos guardias sacudió su pierna haciendo caer al SCP de una buena vez...

Scarlett: ¡¿TE PARECE DIVERTIDO?! ¡CASI PIERDO LA AUDICIÓN POR TU CULPA BASTARDO! (Había explotado, no le importaba arriesgarse... pero cuando involucraba sus ojos o sus oídos... enloquecía)

Guardia 8: ¿Tantos problemas por un osito de peluche? Creí que eras más valiente... (Se burlaba)

Scarlett: ¡Él no fue el problema...! ¡SINO SUS CLONES GRITONES! (Mientras señalaba al pequeño SCP, parecía intimidado, en realidad no era tan malo, si, creaba osos con partes humanas y cosas repugnantes... pero era afectuoso con las personas vivas...)

El pobre oso se tambaleó inseguro hasta la chica, queriendo abrazarla nuevamente en la pierna, no para fastidiarla, sino para pedirle perdón, intentaba ser cariñoso con ella... Pero lo rechazó con una patada molesta.

Scarlett: ¡NO, PASÉ UNA PESADILLA ALLÁ POR TU CULPA! (Gritó expulsando odio)

Pero su conducta cambió de ira a tristeza al ver lo que había hecho... el pequeño oso se alejó aparentemente deprimido y se sentó en el suelo. La chica comenzó a sentir la culpa... no quería que un mal inicio arruinara una posible amistad con ese SCP... Se acercó con precaución y vio como éste se alejaba como si de un niño asustado se tratara...

Scarlett: (Suspiró decepcionada de sus propias reacciones) L-lo siento de verdad... Estaba furiosa... no quería tratarte de esa forma tan cruel, se que no me hiciste nada, fue culpa de los otros osos... (Logró alcanzarlo, ya que se había detenido en su lugar y se dejó agarrar por la humana) E-está bien, ¿Te parece empezar de cero? Tuvimos un pésimo comienzo... Me gustaría ser amiga tuya... (Sosteniéndolo a la altura de su cabeza).

El SCP-1048 saltó sobre Scarlett sorprendiéndola por unos momentos, pero al ver que tenía buenas intenciones, lo abrazó con delicadeza.

Miguel: Parece que te perdonó... P-pero... ¿Qué pasó exactamente allí? Desde aquí solo oímos algunos chillidos molestos... Apenas audibles...

Scarlett: Solo digamos que Shy Guy me salvó... de quedar sorda... (Miró a su amigo delgado) ¡Muchas gracias! (Le ofrece la mano libre, ya que con la otra abraza al SCP con la forma de oso de peluche) Ven, vamos a continuar con el paseo, todavía es muy temprano... (Feliz) (Shy Guy obedece y sujeta su mano)

Guardia 8: Agh... no salió como esperaba... ¡Como sea! Esta no será la única vez que me verán... Tendré otras pruebas preparadas para la señorita fenómeno... (Denigrándola)

Guardia: ¡No hables de ese modo a Scarlett! (Defendiéndola)

Scarlett: Gracias... (Reía un poco pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de ira de Shy Guy, su instinto asesino despertó una vez más a causa del maltrato que le hacía ese guardia a ella...) No, déjalo... Si lo matas no te dejarán salir de nuevo... Pórtate bien, por favor... (Preocupada)

EL SCP-096 asintió mientras volvía a su estado pasivo...

Miguel: No se preocupen más por ese idiota... ¿Quieren ir a almorzar? ¡Hoy será un día muuuyyy dulce... ya que servirán Cupcakes, gomitas y otras cosas de ese estilo! (Alegre)

Scarlett: ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando dan ese tipo de cosas para comer en un lugar tan sombrío como lo es la Fundación SCP? (Sorprendida)

Miguel: Te diré la verdad... ¡Desde que llegaste se han implementado muchas cosas nuevas! ¡Todo gracias a ti! (Muy agradecido)

Scarlett: WOW, eso es estupendo... (Emocionada)

Miguel: Les has dado más ánimo a los superiores... Hay un rumor que dicen que serás el futuro de una vida mejor tanto para los miembros de la fundación como para los SCPs también.

La chica se quedó sin palabras... ¿Será verdad...?.

Miguel: ¡Ahora vamos, es hora de comer algo después de tanto estrés!

Scarlett vio a Shy Guy y al Oso Constructor... nerviosa y con dudas...

Scarlett: ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? Quizás el Oso Constructor se quiera ir... pero Shy Guy... (Preocupada)

Miguel: ¡Que vengan con nosotros! A esta hora todos están de guardia... la cafetería debe estar desierta...

Scarlett: ¡Eso espero, entonces vamos todos juntos!.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Disculpen la GRAN tardanza, pero pasaron muchas cosas en este casi medio año... Mudanza, el comienzo de la universidad, después un cambio de carrera... Resulta que encontré dos meses más tarde la verdadera carrera que deseaba estudiar, que era la de Ilustrador Profesional XD. Y MUCHAS cosas más, como nuevos proyectos y otros fanfics... (En eso la llegada de Undertale, que me obsesionó hasta tal punto que todavía ahora, después de más de 7 meses sigo muy adicta a su historia y personajes, en especial con Flowey :V)

Pero lo importante es que finalmente seguiré este fanfic, gracias a todos los que esperaron la continuación. De verdad lamento haber dejado la historia por tanto tiempo.

 **IMPORTANTE:** Como ya había pasado varios meses desde la última actualización ( Nov 28, 2015) , tuve que releer mi propio fanfic porque lo había olvidado... Intentaré respetarlo tal como venía para que no pierda coherencia... pero si me equivoco disculpen. D:

Si quieren pueden recomendarme nuevos SCPs, y veré si los agrego a la historia. C:

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	10. Un zorro difícil de convencer

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Darkness-1997 Si me llevó tiempo... ¡Pero aquí la actualización! :) Y sobre la pregunta... ¡Difícil de responder...! Porque se supone que el SCP-682 es un Keter, pero el SCP-173 podría ser muy resistente y quebrarle el cuello si se despista... De hecho hace ya varios años vi un comic que se trataba de eso... ¡La Escultura salió ganando en la pelea! XD

DannaLaGardevoir No abandono los fanfics, sería una falta de respeto a los que lo siguen... Pero a veces me llevan mucho tiempo acabarlos...

Custos de Lumine Gracias y disfruta este nuevo episodio. :3. Más adelante usaré al SCP que me recomendaste... Esta vez usé otras peticiones... Será para la siguiente. ;)

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 10 Un zorro difícil de convencer

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería notaron que realmente estaba desierta, no había nadie más allí, solo varios contenedores de gran tamaño repletos de productos hechos de azúcar y otros varios...

La chica observaba maravillada cada uno de los recipientes... Hace ya mucho tiempo que no probaba aquellas delicias dulces... Incluso antes de haber llegado a la Fundación SCP... No tenía palabras para describir su felicidad, ya que amaba todas estas cosas...

Shy Guy y el Oso Constructor estaban inmóviles, no sabían que hacer ante la situación... Lo más probable es que nunca hayan visto un dulce en sus vidas. Scarlett sujetó la garra del hombre pálido llevándolo con ella hasta la mesa donde estaban las golosinas. Sin dudarlo agarró primero algunas gomitas de múltiples colores, ya que eran sus favoritas, les fascinaban. Cuando comió una, su expresión se suavizó por el gusto... ¡Cereza! Gran comienzo pesaba ella, al tomar gomitas de otras clases... Cada uno con sabores únicos y deliciosos.

El SCP-096 ladeó la cabeza con confusión... Como si no estuviera seguro que aquello era comestible o no... La chica vio la extraña actitud de su compañero y le ofreció algunas con su mano derecha...

Scarlett: ¿Quieres probar? ¡No te arrepentirás! ~

Shy Guy miró inseguro, pero la humana había logrado conseguir la confianza del SCP por todas las veces que se preocupó por él... Iba a probarlas por ella. Intentó agarrar las gomitas de colores con sus garras, pero fue imposible por sus dimensiones, la chica al darse cuenta que no iban a llegar a nada se le ocurrió la simple idea de ayudarlo colocando el contenido en su boca. Cualquiera se hubiera infartado por el riesgo, Miguel casi se desmaya al ver aquella mandíbula desproporcionada abrirse mientras la mano de la humana se acercaba... Pero nada malo sucedió, ya que Shy Guy fue lo más cuidadoso posible. Lo menos que quería era dañar a su única amiga real... Nadie más lo trataba bien en este lugar... A excepción de Scarlett.

Cuando saboreó aquellas gomitas pareció gustarle, era complicado de asegurar por su falta de expresión... Pero hubo un ligero cambio que la chica pudo divisar.

Scarlett: ¿Y bien? Parece que fueron de tu agrado, ¿Quieres probar otras cosas similares?. (Contenta)

El nombrado asintió más animado de lo normal. No estaba tan depresivo como siempre.

Scarlett: ¡Bien, porque quedan muchas más cosas por probar! (Ansiosa)

Mientras ellos dos comían malvaviscos, caramelos de todo tipo, chocolate, bombones, confites, gelatina, galletas, etc... Miguel estaba congelado en su lugar sorprendido, aún en shock por la escena anterior... Creyendo que le arrancaría el brazo... literalmente.

Sintió algo, o más bien a alguien aferrarse a su pie izquierdo... Aterrado bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el Oso Constructor mirándolo curioso...

Miguel: ¿Q-qué ocurre? (Nervioso por el SCP)

La criatura dirigió su mirada hasta el hombre pálido y la chica indicando que por qué él no iba con ellos... Estaba claro su mensaje a pesar de no poder hablar...

Miguel: Oh... es que... (Comenzó a temblar levemente)... Tengo miedo de acercarme demasiado al SCP-096... No debo arriesgarme.

El Oso de peluche comenzó a empujarlo para que fuese con ellos, estaba presionando bastante al guardia. Se negó una y otra vez, pero la determinación del SCP lo convenció lo suficiente para ir... después de todo... ¡No iba a perderse el primer día en que habían dulces en la Fundación, claro que no!.

Caminó con discreción hasta los dos, con el Oso Constructor detrás de él para que no se arrepintiera a último momento y retrocediera...

Se detuvo al lado de Scarlett agarrando unos chocolates que estaban en el mostrador... Todavía con nervios por estar a pocos metros de Shy Guy...

Scarlett: ¡Están exquisitos, espero que hagan más días como este! Hasta Shy Guy la pasó bien comiendo estos dulces...

Miguel: S-si... Estoy seguro de ello... Y también espero que hagan más días como este... (Evitando mirar al SCP a toda costa)

Pero unos escalofríos le llegaron al guardia cuando la chica se alejó de ellos, dejando un espacio en el medio de la fila, haciendo que Shy Guy estuviera ahora justo al lado de él. Y la -película- de terror absoluta comenzó cuando al intentar girar para apartarse del ser humanoide fue interrumpido por cierto osito de peluche, provocándole la pérdida de equilibrio, cayendo en la dirección de la criatura de filosas garras.

Shy Guy se mantuvo en pie, pero el guardia terminó en el piso tras chocar contra el SCP-096... Estaba en shock sintiendo la aterradora mirada de la criatura, pensando que en cualquier momento lo despedazaría con sus uñas monstruosas... Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos esperando lo peor... Pasaron los segundos... el minuto... nada... Entonces se reincorporó de su colapso mental... Y consiguió levantarse del suelo alejándose del SCP... En todo ese tiempo evitó la mirada directa a su rostro... quizás por eso se había salvado.

Scarlett regresó con una gran cantidad de dulces en un bolso... eran para después. Y sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedió, agarró uno de los caramelos que llevaba y se lo comió...

Scarlett. ¡Bien, ya estoy llena de dulces! No podría comer ni uno más hasta mañana seguramente... ¿Qué haremos ahora? (Curiosa)

Miguel: (Ya más calmado) B-bueno... hay una nueva SCP que debes conocer... es algo agresiva... tal vez mucho, dependiendo como te comportes... y... (Pero fue interrumpido)

Scarlett: ¡No digas más! Llévame con ella, posiblemente ya la conozca... (Tranquila)

Miguel: Ok, y para tu ventaja, allí también estará la SCP-811...

Scarlett: ¿La Mujer rana? ¡Genial! Así podré preguntarle como le fue en estos últimos días sin vernos...

Miguel: Si... Pero el problema es que esas dos SCPs nunca se llevaron muy bien que digamos, y es porque ambas son mujeres antropomorfas...

Scarlett: Mmmmm... Me pregunto quien será la nueva... (Pensativa)

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la zona de contención, pero antes de abrirla para enseñar al nuevo SCP, el guardia le reveló el nombre del nuevo elemento, el cual le borró la sonrisa a la humana...

Miguel: Es la SCP-953 Polimórfica Humanoide.

Scarlett: ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡NO NO! ¡Ella me va a matar con sus poderes psíquicos! ¡Ella odia a los de la comunidad -Furry- y -Otakus-! D:

Miguel: ¿Y eres parte de ese grupo? (Asustado)

Scarlett: ¡SI! (Aterrada)

La chica sintió que alguien la agarraba del hombro, giró la cabeza viendo que era Shy Guy dándole apoyo... Los dos se habían olvidado de él y del Oso Constructor...

Scarlett: E-estoy bien... (Queriendo tranquilizar a los SCPs los cuales se veían preocupados... no tanto el oso por su falta de expresión)

Miguel: Me obligan a que entres con esa SCP... Pero tus dos amigos pueden acompañarte si gustan... Mientras no causen problemas...

Tras pensarlo... Al final los tres ingresaron a la zona de contención, mientras el guardia estaba obligado a cerrar la entrada...

Un grito se escuchó muy cerca, y una emocionada Mujer rana apareció justo en frente de ella, provocando que saltara del susto...

Mujer rana: ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! ¡Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo... Ejem... Lo siento si te asuste! ¡Hehe! (Estaba tan animada como la última vez)

Scarlett: ¡También te eché de menos! ¿Cómo estás?

Mujer rana: Digamos que bien... Aunque hay un detalle... Hoy me forzaron a estar en la misma habitación que esa loca Kitsune... (Unos fuertes gritos de ira se escucharon acercándose)

En unos instantes había aparecido una mujer coreana con nueves colas de zorro rojo, al parecer no estaba en su verdadera forma, sino en una de sus transformaciones. Ella podía modificar su apariencia, pero siempre mantenía alguna característica de zorro que la delataba ya sean sus colas, orejas, patas, ojos, pelaje, voz, gestos, etc. Se caracterizaba por tener una actitud agresiva, odiando a los de la comunidad Furry u Otaku. Más que nada la enfurecía ser llamada -Kitsune- en vez de -Kumiho-. Posee poderes psíquicos para manipular a sus víctimas... No era muy sociable y actuaba negativamente en la mayoría de los casos...

Polimórfica Humanoide: ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE RANA ESTÚPIDA QUE SOY UN...?! (Pero fue interrumpida por la humana, llamándole la atención)

Scarlett: Es verdad, ella no es una Kitsune.. es una Kumiho... ¿Cómo puedes confundirte? ¡Los dos términos son MUY diferentes! (Fingiendo darle mucha importancia para caerle -bien- a la mujer zorro)

Polimórfica Humanoide: Exacto... ¿Y cómo lo sabes...? (Dándole una mirada temible... juzgando cada movimiento)

Scarlett: Al decir "Kitsune" se refiere solo a los zorros, en cambio los "Kumiho" son los zorros coreanos de nueve colas. (Aliviada de recordar esa información justo para no ser asesinada por este SCP)

Mujer rana: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡En ambos casos son solo zorros! (Protestando)

Scarlett: ¡No es lo mismo! (Exagerando la actitud a favor de la nueva amenaza)

Polimórfica Humanoide: Ummm... Para ser humana no eres tan ingenua como el resto... Voy a darte una oportunidad para no matarte... o mejor dicho... Hacer que te mates. ~ (Sonriendo maliciosamente)

La chica sabía que su vida estaba en juego... Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido... En cualquier momento ella podría usar sus poderes psíquicos para manipularla mentalmente haciendo que se suicide, que ataque a alguien, o quien sabe que otras cosas tendría planeado aquel zorro...

Scarlett: ¿C-cómo podría convencerte que no me mates... y en vez de eso ser... amigas? (Pensando)

Polimórfica Humanoide: ¡Ha! ¿Amigas? Dudo mucho que lleguemos a eso... En especial si ya lo eres con esa rana inútil... Pero, puedes convencerme a que no te mate... (Pausa) Bien, veamos si pasas mi prueba... Si no... te mataré... He,he... (Burlándose)

Pero en ese momento Shy Guy y el Oso Constructor se pusieron a la defensiva frente a la humana, dejando en claro que iban a protegerla...

Polimórfica Humanoide: ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Por qué te defienden? (Confusa)

Scarlett: Ellos son mis amigos también.

Polimórfica Humanoide: ¡Que estupidez! ¡Los humanos son para matarlos, no para ser amigos! (Comenzó a reír, pero Shy Guy dio un paso adelante amenazándola, lo cual produjo que gruñera molesta) ¡Bien, no diré nada ofensivo por el momento, solo retrocede de una vez! (Nerviosa)

Si bien ella era poderosa, sus habilidades mentales no hacía efecto a otros SCPs al parecer, solo en humanos. Así que luchar contra el humanoide pálido no era buena idea en lo absoluto...

Polimórfica Humanoide: ¿Crees que tus amigos te salvarán si fallas a mis pruebas? ¡Un error y te arrancaré tu hígado con mis propias manos humana débil! (Pausa) ¡Comencemos con un pequeño test! Respondes una mal... ¡Y te mueres!

Scarlett: Ok, estoy preparada. (Convencida)

Mujer rana: ¿En serio le vas a hacer pasar por eso? ¡Eres una pesada! (Cruzando los brazos)

Polimórfica Humanoide: Regresa a tu sucio estanque ranita. ¡Esto no te incumbe!.. Volviendo al tema. Ya respondiste anteriormente una de las preguntas que iba a hacerte... Así que esa la aprobaste... ¡Veamos la que sigue...! (Pausa) ¿Perteneces a la comunidad Furry u Otaku? ¡Porque amo a esas personas! (:

 _ **\- En la mente de Scarlett -**_

¡SI, SI CLARO, QUIERE FINGIR QUE LE GUSTAN, LLEGO A DECIR QUE "SI" Y ME DESTRIPARÁ COMO LO HIZO EN AQUELLA CONVENCIÓN FURRY... NO CAERÉ EN TU TRUCO ZORRA! (Literalmente es una zorra XD)

 _ **\- FIN de la mente de Scarlett -**_

Scarlett: ¡Por supuesto que no estoy en esos grupos, además ODIO a la comunidad Furry en especial... Me parece que le faltan el respeto a la especie... (NAH, mentira, ella era parte de los dos grupos, en serio)

Polimórfica Humanoide: ¡Aprobaste esa... veamos la siguiente! (Pausa) ¿Qué opinas de los perros... te gustan? ¬¬

Scarlett: (SI, SI, LOS AMO) ¡NO PARA NADA, prefiero los gatos...!

Polimórfica Humanoide: Bien, bien... Ahora la última, la más difícil... He escuchado por parte de esa rana que gracias a ti, muchos SCPs, como los dos que has traído contigo hoy aquí, les han dejado salir de sus zonas de contención para pasear sin problemas contigo... Y mi pregunta es... Si me comporto sin matar a nadie... ¿Me dejarían salir aunque sea contigo? ¡Porque me aburre demasiado este lugar! (Furiosa)

Scarlett: Si no matas a nadie, si. Y créeme, tiene muchas ventajas. Tan solo prueba esto. (Le ofrece un dulce de los que tenía guardado)

Polimórfica Humanoide: ¿Acaso son... duces? ¿De donde los sacaste? (Insegura)

Scarlett: Hoy los servían en la cafetería... De seguro habrán muchas más cosas nuevas pronto... Puedes comerlo si gustas...

Polimórfica Humanoide: Normalmente solo como Hígado fresco... Pero comer uno no me matará... ¿No? (Observa sospechosa a la humana, esta niega rápidamente con la cabeza) (Suspira) Bien... Solo por esta vez... (Segundos después) ¡Impresionante, nunca había probado algo así antes!

Scarlett: Si no causas daño, obtendrás más...

Mujer rana: ¡Oye, ¿Y a mi?! ¬¬

Scarlett: ¡Lo siento, toma este! (Se lo lanza)

Mujer rana: ¡Delicioso! ~

La puerta reforzada se abrió lentamente, dejando ver al guardia haciendo señas que era el momento de irse...

Miguel: Sigues con vida... Supongo que te fue bien... ¿Verdad? (Preocupado)

Scarlett: Por supuesto, además convencí a la Polimórfica Humanoide de abandonar sus ideas de matar a los humanos siempre y cuando la dejemos salir seguido de su celda.

Miguel: ¡Pero tu te harás responsable! ¡Seguro ella querrá matarme a mi! (Asustado)

Polimórfica Humanoide: No lo haré... (Gruñó furiosa) No sabes cuanto quisiera hacerlo... Ver como te suicidarías sería realmente divertido... pero me obligaré a cumplir el trato... No toleraré por más tiempo tanto encierro... (Frustrada)

Miguel: Más te vale... (Desconfiado)

Scarlett: Bien, ya vámonos que es tarde, quiero descansar bien... (Bostezando)

Miguel: Si... pero primero ayúdame a regresar a estos SCPs donde pertenecen...

Scarlett: Ok... (Miró hacia el piso viendo que alguien faltaba) ¡El Oso Constructor se ha ido!... Aunque no me sorprende mucho la verdad...

Miguel: ¡Oh... no...! ¿Donde se habrá ido?

Scarlett: Mejor olvídalo... Jamás lo encontraremos al menos que él lo quiera así... Mejor dediquémonos a los demás...

Miguel: Bien...

Más tarde... Ya habían llevado a cada uno a su zona de contención, No fue muy complicado en el caso de la Mujer rana o la Polimórfica Humanoide, pero fue toda una escena dramática para Shy Guy... Pero al final Scarlett lo convenció... No podía acompañarla siempre.

Ahora la chica ya estaba acostada en su cama cubierta con una sábana, estaba haciendo un poco de frío esta noche... Pero como no era tan tarde se puso a entretenerse con el Internet, les dejó un e-mail a su verdadera familia dando algunos detalles de su vida actual, obviamente excluyendo a los SCPs, pero escribió sobre los dulces y alguna que otra cosa más... No tan importantes...

Después de algunas horas finalmente decidió irse a dormir... Pero esta vez no fue como las noches anteriores...

Se vio a ella misma en frente de una gran laguna siendo iluminada por una preciosa luna gigantesca en el cielo oscuro... Aún así se veían unas espesas nubes moviéndose lentamente cubriendo parte de la silueta de la luna, opacándola un poco en los bordes... Cuando giró su cabeza notó que a su derecha estaba un banco, como los que estaban en las plazas de su ciudad, a unos metros de distancia de aquel lago tan llamativo... Y sentado en él lo que parecía ser un hombre humano que llevaba puesto un traje de negocios de la época de la guerra fría.

Ella sabía bien quien era, pero sin muchos más detalles sobre aquella figura, era el SCP-990, apodado "Dream Man". El cual era conocido por aparecer en los sueños de algunos de los miembros de la Fundación SCP... Y ahora en los de ella también. Normalmente se dedicaba a hacer predicciones, aunque no muchos le tomaban en cuenta...

Se acercó con temor hasta el hombre, y éste comenzó a hablarle antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar...

SCP-990: No tengas miedo, no te haré daño. No soy el malo aquí.

Scarlett: T-tu eres "Dream Man" ¿No?

Dream Man: Llámame así si gustas... Aunque cada persona tiene derecho a llamarse como quiera ser llamado.

Scarlett: Oh, de acuerdo... Dime... ¿Qué hago aquí?

Dream Man: Quería avisarte de algo... Tenía que hacerlo. Se que conseguiste hacer muchos cambios en la Fundación... Y que eres el punto clave para un evento que cambiará la vida de muchos SCPs...

Scarlett: ¿A qué te refieres? (Confusa)

Dream Man: Tendrás que pasar varias pruebas en el futuro... en especial una será un verdadero reto, que pondrá en riesgo la existencia de muchos de tus nuevos amigos...

Scarlett: ¡¿Qué?! (Aterrada)

Dream Man: En el futuro, un elemento de la calificación Keter tomará en control de la Fundación sin que nadie pueda evitarlo, pero acabar con la crisis dependerá de tus acciones...

Scarlett: ¿Quién es ese Keter?

Dream Man: Pronto lo descubrirás... Solo permanece unida a tus amigos, ellos serán puntos claves para conseguir tu objetivo.

Scarlett: ¡No ignores mi pregunta por favor! ¿Quién será el culpable? (Desesperada)

Dream Man: **Es hora de despertar**.

La chica se levantó de golpe asustada en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto..

Scarlett: ¿Q-qué fue todo eso? ¿Una predicción? (Respiraba agitada) Mañana tendré que decirles lo que pasó... Esto es malo...

Intentó volver a dormir, le costó trabajo hasta que finalmente lo consiguió...

Algo terrible iba a ocurrir... Nada podía evitarlo según "Dream Man" y el mensaje esencial que le había dado era "Permanece unida a tus amigos, ellos serán puntos claves para conseguir tu objetivo.".

Esas palabras se le quedaron grabadas, repitiéndose una y otra vez en el resto de sueños que tuvo durante la noche...

* * *

¡Se que pasó más de un mes desde la última vez que actualicé! Pero era mes de parciales en el terciario... ¬¬

¡Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones! ¡Así que intentaré continuarlo más seguido!

¡Si tienen más SCPs que quieran que agregué a la historia pueden recomendármelos en la caja de comentarios!

Por cierto. ¡Gracias a faxota por recomendarme a estos dos nuevos SCPs! ¡SCP-953 Polimórfica Humanoide y al SCP-990 Dream Man!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	11. Escasez de energía : problemas

Fanfic basado en "SCP containment breach / SCP Foundation"

Nota: Este fanfic esta inspirado en la conocida página Web de "SCP Foundation", y para quienes no la conozcan, quizás lo identifiquen con el vídeo-juego basado en la página llamado "SCP containment breach"

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Darkness-1997 No podría decir, porque no conozco a ese personaje... :O

octavio675 Gracias :3

* * *

SCP Una cura para la maldad

CAP 11 Escasez de energía = problemas

Scarlett despertó de mala gana por la pesada noche que había tenido, no se avecinaba nada bueno según Dream Man, y él era conocido por hacer predicciones... Era para tener en cuenta y no dejar pasar su advertencia. "Permanece unida a tus amigos" Esa era la clave para solucionar cual fuese la crisis que iba a ocurrir... ¿Pero qué?. De todos modos, lo más probable es que eso no ocurra pronto... Había que estar alerta, pero no llegar a ser paranoico.

Antes de poder si quiera levantarse de la cama, estruendosos ruidos sonaron al otro lado de la puerta reforzada de su habitación especial. Y sin llegar a quejarse, ésta se abrió y sintió un terrible peso sobre su cuerpo. Al abrir bien los ojos notó que era literalmente un zorro. Dio un salto del susto pero antes de salir huyendo de allí vio a Miguel con el Doctor Plaga, Shy Guy y la Mujer Rana fuera del cuarto... Ella se quedó en shock unos segundos al no comprender que sucedía...

Scarlett: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué están todos...? (Confusa)

Miguel: He...he... (Risa nerviosa) Digamos que hoy no es un día como cualquier otro en la Fundación... Verás... mientras dormías, hubo un apagón general que abrió las celdas de varios SCPs... Quizás por falta de energía, fallo técnico, no se sabe aún... Pero muchos han quedado libres... Los estuve reuniendo hace más de una hora... Muchos otros guardias desaparecieron sin aviso... (Miró con miedo de derecha a izquierda en señal de pánico) Posiblemente se los llevó el SCP-106... Él también escapó, pero fue atrapado hace poco gracias al mecanismo de seguridad magnética en sus instalaciones... Seguramente ya sabes de lo que hablo.. ¿No? (La observó esperando respuesta)

Scarlett: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Es igual al del vídeo-juego...?

Miguel: Si, de hecho. (Se vio algo perturbado)

Scarlett: ¡E-eso quiere decir que le rompieron el fémur a... y luego el SCP lo...! ¡UHH que dolor! (Se estremeció ante la idea)

Miguel: Sip, siempre lo recordaremos, fue un héroe. :C

Scarlett: ¿Cuál era su nombre...?

Miguel: Quien sabe, lo llamaré Carlitos, el que le rompieron el femurcito TwT

Mujer Rana: ¡Menos charla y menos aburrimiento! (Sonaba cansada)

Doctor Plaga: No deberías quejarte. ¿O acaso prefieres estar encerrada?

Mujer Rana: ¡No dije eso! Ufff... (Giró hacía el lado contrario del SCP-049 la cabeza, molesta)

Polimórfica Humanoide: ¡Ha, ya déjala, es solo una niña pequeña, infantil y caprichosa! (Ya en su forma humanizada)

Mujer Rana: ¡Oye, cállate zorra!

Scarlett: Hablando de eso... ¬¬ (Dirigió su mirada a la mujer zorro...) ¡¿POR QUÉ SALTASTE SOBRE MI HACE UN RATO?! ¡CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO! (Gritando ¿Se nota?)

Polimórfica Humanoide: Estaba emocionada... por salir al fin de mi celda, y que no me hayan encerrado aún... Quería agradecerte, ya que tenías razón... No me capturarían siempre y cuando no mate a nadie... hehe, se que suena obvio, pero es que en mi opinión, daba igual...

Scarlett: Ya, pero no vuelvas a asustarme así..

Polimórfica Humanoide: Ok... (Girando los ojos desinteresada)

La chica vio que detrás de todos ellos se encontraba Shy Guy sentado en el suelo, tan deprimido como siempre... Ella se le acercó amigablemente.

Scarlett: ¿Que te ocurre? Te veo más cabizbajo que siempre... (Se sentó delante de él, y éste levantó levemente su cabeza hacía ella mirándola) ¡Ven aquí paliducho! (Mientras lo abrazaba)

Mientras tanto Miguel se acercó un poco, pero con precaución, a la Mujer Rana y a la Polimórfica Humanoide.

Miguel: Oigan... ¿No les sorprende como el SCP-096 aceptó que Scarlett le viera el rostro sin problemas? Porque si fuera yo en su lugar ya estaría tirado en el suelo desangrado... :/

Polimórfica Humanoide: Y lo estarías ahora mismo por estar cerca mío. C:

Miguel: Q_Q

Polimórfica Humanoide: :D

Mujer Rana: No lo asustes, todos sabemos que el pobre no es un guardia valiente... Yo ya he visto varias escenas con él y otros SCPs... Me mataban de risa... (Comenzó a reír al recordar aquellas anécdotas)

Miguel: Basta... :(

Polimórfica Humanoide: ¡Por favor, cuéntamelas! (Desesperada)

Mujer Rana: Ok. (Sonriendo maliciosamente)

Miguel: Matenme por favor... DX

Doctor Plaga: Bueno, si tu quieres... (Le extiende su mano hacía él)

Miguel: ¡NOOOOO! ¡ERA BROMA!

Doctor Plaga: Solo te hacía un favor, quería curarte de la peste nada más. Desagradecido. Nadie respeta a los verdaderos doctores en este mundo de ignorantes... ¬¬

Las dos chicas antropomorfas y el guardia se quedaron... O_o

Scarlett: ¡Ejem...! ¿Pueden salir todos de mi cuarto? Porque necesito arreglarme un poco, ni tiempo para eso me dieron...

Todos asintieron y salieron dándole tiempo para prepararse. Hoy eligió un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, estilo de la moda Lolita japonesa con toques púrpuras y unas pantimedias del mismo tono escuro con unas botas negras de vestir, sus ojos resaltaban bastante al ser completamente blancos como la nieve. Para acabar buscó en su cofre un collar que contraste con el negro, halló uno simple, pero con una pequeña piedra blanca. "¡Perfecto!" Se dijo a ella misma al ver su vestimenta, hoy estaba de ánimos para verse mejor.

Cuando salió le llamó la atención a todos... y por supuesto no iban a faltar ciertos comentarios...

Mujer Rana: ¡Scarlett si que tiene buen gusto! No como algunas otras... anticuadas... (Miró con burla a cierto SCP al lado de ella)

Polimórfica Humanoide: Claro... ¡Al menos uso ropa! ¡¿Acaso te viste en un espejo ranita?

Mujer Rana: Tengo belleza natural. Tienes envidia, lo se. (Orgullosa)

Parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a matar entre ellas, pero alguien debía detenerlas... No, no iba a ser el guardia por miedoso, tenía que ser Scarlett...

Scarlett: (Se puso en medio) Al menos que quieran volver a sus celdas, compórtense... o voy a pedir que las visiten perros, gatos y cualquier cosa que les haga la vida imposible... (Con una sonrisa mal intencionada)

Mujer Rana - Polimórfica Humanoide: ¡NO! ¡Nos comportaremos! D:

Scarlett: Bien... ¬u¬

Miguel: Ahora que solucionaste ese problema... ¿Te parece si nos separamos para buscar a los otros SCPs que andan sueltos por ahí? Me tiene nervioso la idea de que un Keter me salte encima a matarme o lo que sea...

Scarlett: Bien, ¿Cuales SCPs quieren estar en mi equipo? ¡Vengan, es gratis!

Al parecer TODOS dieron un paso adelante... Miguel tenía cara de "Forever alone"...

Scarlett: (Suspira) Supongo que tengo que separar yo los grupos...

Al rato ya estaba todo listo. Scarlett estaría con el Doctor Plaga y Shy Guy... Por lo tanto, Miguel estaría con Polimórfica Humanoide y la Mujer Rana...

Miguel: Tienes que estar de broma... ¡¿Y si se pelean de nuevo?! ¡Van a matarme! (Les dio una mirada de terror y ellas una de complicidad) ¡Sálvame! D:

Scarlett: Seguro se van a portar bien... O algo parecido. Además, no iba a rechazar al Doctor Plaga porque es mi SCP favorito y Shy Guy se controlará si estoy cerca... No tienes de otra.

Miguel: ¡P-pero! (Ambas chicas se colocaron a cada extremo del guardia con una mirada espeluznante)

Mujer Rana: Lo cuidaremos bien, no te preocupes... ¿No es verdad compañera? ~

Polimórfica Humanoide: Sin dudarlo. (Sonrió mostrando su hilera de afilados dientes)

Miguel: ¡AYUDAAAAAA! (Se lo llevaron arrastrándolo)

Doctor Plaga: ¿Crees que estará bien...?

Scarlett: Si, estará bien. :D

Doctor Plaga: ¿Segura? (Desconfiado)

Scarlett: ¿Quieres apostar? ~

Doctor Plaga: ¿Qué?

Scarlett. Es simple, si él regresa sano y salvo gano un favor de tu parte.

Doctor Plaga: ¿Qué vas a querer?

Scarlett: Todavía no lo se... Quizás te pida ayuda si la requiero en algún momento, no lo se...

Doctor Plaga: Bien, pero si gano vas a convertirte en una doctora de la plaga como yo.

Scarlett: ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! (Sorprendida)

Doctor Plaga: Te enseñaré todos los procedimientos para curar a un paciente y serás mi heredera.

Scarlett: ¡No quiero estudiar de nuevo! Pensé que me salvaría de eso cuando me secuestraron para traerme aquí... ¬¬

Doctor Plaga: ¿Tienes miedo de equivocarte y perder la apuesta?

Scarlett: ¡Claro que no...! ¡Es que...! (Se detuvo, pensativa) Bien, acepto. Si sale ileso yo gano.

Doctor Plaga: Y si tiene un rasguño notable... tendrás que cumplir el trato.

Scarlett: ¡Acepto! (Llena de DETERMINACIÓN)

Estaba a punto de estrechar su mano con la de él para sellar el trato cuando recordó su efecto mortal y lo evitó a tiempo...

Scarlett: ¡Lo había olvidado! O_o

Pasaron unos 40 minutos recorriendo la Fundación SCP... Y todavía no habían visto a nadie, ni SCPs, ni guardias (Parece que era verdad que el SCP-106 se los llevó a su dimensión... pobrecitos) ni NADA.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos hasta que al fin vieron una sombra moverse a lo lejos de un pasillo largo. Cuando se acercaron aquella sombra iba perdiendo sentido, se tornaba de un color limo naranja translúcido.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la criatura, Scarlett lo reconoció perfectamente. Era el SCP-999, denominado como el "Monstruo de las Cosquillas". Era una especie de masa amorfa y gelatinosa de extraña procedencia de color naranja brillante, con un peso de 54 Kg en la mayoría de los casos. Tiende a modificar constantemente su tamaño y su forma. Su comportamiento no es agresivo, por el contrario, suele ser cariñoso y adorable.

Apenas el Monstruo de las Cosquillas vio a Scarlett le saltó encima con intenciones de abrazarla. Shy Guy se sobresaltó ante la acción inesperada del SCP creyendo que iba a lastimar a la humana, se acercó de forma amenazante, pero Scarlett lo detuvo rápidamente. Porque sabía que el nuevo SCP no era peligroso, era un elemento de la clase SEGURO Y que se debía actuar juguetonamente con la criatura ya que era así su naturaleza.

Scarlett: Está bien, Shy Guy. Es inofensivo... (Se limpiaba un poco el rostro, ya que había pasado por allí) Aunque un poco... pegajoso... (Disimulando el asco, no estaba acostumbrada, aunque sabía que al final lo iba a hacer)

El Monstruo de las Cosquillas seguía abrazando cariñosamente a la humana mientras emitía arrullos. A su vez, la chica sabía que podía oler de diferentes maneras consideradas agradables, y si que lo era, rosas...

Scarlett estaba mucho más animada que antes, feliz de hecho y sabía bien que era el efecto que lograba este SCP cuando tenía contacto con un humano. Sinceramente le parecía genial que hubieran elementos como él, tan juguetón, alegre y positivo. No como muchos que mataban por diversión...

Pasaron algunos minutos y el Monstruo de las Cosquillas seguía aferrado a la humana, Shy Guy se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y al Doctor Plaga le daba igual realmente.

Scarlett: Vamos, suéltame... ¿No fue suficiente? (Mirando al SCP, a veces dejaba libres a las personas cuando se lo solicitaban, pero parecía que este no iba a ser el caso...) Bueno, tendremos que seguir con él de esta forma... O tengo una mejor idea... ¿Quieres duces? Porque se que de eso te alimentas... Y tengo MUCHOS en mi habitación, si te bajas te regalaré bastantes. ~

Al parecer entendió a la perfección ya que la obedeció, bajó al suelo para arrastrarse en el resto del camino junto a ella, pero sin molestarla. Aunque todavía el efecto de euforia no se le quitaba... Podría tardar su tiempo.

Continuaron por un buen rato hasta que vieron a algo o más bien a alguien moverse a lo lejos. Como estaba un poco oscuro no podían ver de quien se trataba... Pero de algo podían estar seguros. No era alguien con quien hayan conversado antes. Mala señal.

La silueta se fue mostrando poco a poco. Hasta que se vio la figura de una mujer que aparentaba estar en la adolescencia, de estatura promedio y delgada vagamente vestida, apenas cubriendo lo necesario para no considerarla desnuda, con un material de algodón de fibra larga. Su largo cabello dorado resaltaba y entre sus brazos, sostenía lo que parecía ser una Biblia con un Rosario colgando de su delicado cuello...

Scarlett estuvo profundamente agradecida de ser mujer... porque de lo contrario no hubiera salido de esta...

A tan solo unos metros de ella, estaba la SCP-166, también conocida como la "Súcubo Adolescente"

* * *

¡Yay 2 SCPs nuevos! Gracias a Darkness-1997 por las recomendaciones de este capítulo :D

Y antes de que me lo digan, ya se que hay muchos guardias, pero digamos que se los llevó el SCP-106 a su Dimensión del Bolsillo y listo. Fin de la historia, ahora están de Party Hard con El Anciano... :D (No me inviten a esa fiesta XD)

Este episodio se me ocurrió un poco basado en el juego, ya que todos son liberados a causa de una especie de corte de energía... así que YOLO. :)

 **Nota** : No se si sabrán que me dedico al arte digital y tengo DA... Como sea, estoy pensando en hacer este fanfic ilustrado por capítulo. ¿Qué piensan? :3 Ya se que en fanfiction no se pueden poner imágenes, pero pueden visitar mi Deviantart para verlas.

¡No duden en recomendarme SCPs nuevos! Así siempre habrán nuevas actualizaciones!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
